


Family Business

by NicoleBloom89



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Investigations, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleBloom89/pseuds/NicoleBloom89
Summary: The death of Finn took them all by surprise. A mugging gone wrong, according to the police, but Kurt knew better. He knew the truth. It had not been an accident that had snatched Finn's life away. It had been planed. It had been murder. But whom, and for what reason? In his search for the truth Kurt stumble upon Blaine, the handsome man with a jaded scar on his stomach. But when happiness seems to be within his grasp disaster strikes and unknowingly his new found lover puts Kurt face to face with his brother's killer.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The moment Finn died an idea start to grow and before I knew it, it had taken a life of its own. This story is AU where Blaine and Kurt never met in high school. This is also my first Glee story so I am a bit nervous. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I. If you do, only in the slightest way, I am more then happy... 
> 
> Please, feel free to comment, love to hear your thoughts!  
> Much love Nicole!

 

 

 

> **Prologue**

> The rain pounded heavily against the fogged up window, making it almost impossible to look out of it – at the world outside. Not that it mattered. Not much did these days. Except for one thing, of course. Anger and rage fueled him, and his fists clutched tight, hard enough to hurt. The urge to punch and kick, to cut and burn, was overwhelming.

> The urge to kill was overwhelming.

>   
>  The sound of his phone vibrating on his desk brought him out of the haze of blood thirst and need for revenge. With an annoyed sigh he flipped the phone open and saw he had gotten a text. What he read made him smile. ****

> **» Everything is in position. Waiting for clearance.**

> **~S.**

>   
>  His life sucked. The whole situation sucked. This was not how it was suppose to go. This was not the life he had wanted or dreamed of as a young kid. And he certainly wasn't planing to have to deal with this for another year. This had to stop. This had to end, one way or the other. He would make sure of that. ****

> **» Go.**

> **~ K.**

>   
>  He swiftly wrote back, then returned to gaze at the people on the other side of the thick, dirty glass of his window. Just a little bit more. He had to hang in there just for a little bit longer, and then... and then this whole nightmare would be over. This, _living hell_ would be nothing but a part of the past.

> He would be free.

 

**Chapter One**

Kurt picked up the phone on the second ring, balancing it on his shoulder as he placed the mug of coffee on his desk.

“Kurt Hummel, speaking,” he replied while he pulled out a heavy file from his bag. It was around noon and the shop was busy and crowded.

“Kurt, this is Rachel. Where are you? You were suppose to meet me about half an hour ago.” Cursing Kurt threw the file on his desk. And apparently, late for his lunch appointment. “You forgot, didn't you?” Yeah, it had completely slipped his mind.

“I'm so sorry Rachel. If I leave now I might still make it,” he said, grabbing his jacket and keys. “How long until you have to be back-”

“Relax, Kurt. We can always re-schedule. It's not like we had anything major to discuss or anything important to look over.” Kurt sigh. Rachel had a point, but still... He felt bad for standing her up the way he had.

“Even so, I can't help but feeling guilty. I don't want you to feel like you don't matter, Rachel. Because you do. It's just... The store's crazy this time of the year. I swear, it's like it has a life of it's own. I can barely keep up with the demands of the costumers and with dad's absent I...”

“Kurt, I understand. Really, I do. I know you have a lot on your plate right now, so don't worry about it. Just, don't overwork yourself. It's already bad enough with Carole...” Kurt felt a pang of hurt in his chest. The topic was a sore spot for many, Rachel included. Even now, months later, it still made his heart ache. And he wasn't the only one. “How... How is she doing, by the way? Any changes?” she asked, her voice low and lazed with sadness. Brokenhearted, Kurt shook his head.

“No. Nothing. The doctors can't do much else for her then they already have. All they can do is keep treating her the same and hope for the better.” _But I doubt she'll ever improve,_ Kurt thought sadly. _After all, how can anyone improve after losing their own child?_ _My brother..._

“Kurt? Are you still there? Hello?”

“S-sorry, Rachel. I... I was thinking about something else for a moment.” Rachel didn't reply immediately and Kurt feared he might have upset her for real this time.

“I miss him, too,” she finally said. Her voice barely above a whisper. The sound of her broken, and obviously barely holding herself together, made Kurt wish he was there to comfort her, but he wasn't and there was nothing he could do to make the pain go away. Finn was dead. And no amount of begging or crying would change that. They – and everyone that had known Finn – would spend the rest of their life with their hearts missing a piece. All that was left for them was the hope of someday getting justice for his brother´s death and ultimately, some sort of closure. Kurt unconsciously reached for the file on his desk. “Rachel, I hate to hang up on you, especially now, but I have to go. I'll see if I can't re-scheduled our dinner later this weekend, yeah?” Rachel agreed and with a quick goodbye and a promise to see each other later, Kurt hung up. The moment the line went dead Kurt dropped down in his chair with his head thrown back. His eyes moist, and his throat thick and dry. How long had it been since his father had called him in the middle of the night, telling him that his brother was dead? 5? 6 month ago? It felt like a lifetime had passed since then. And in a way, it had. Back then he had manage to secure a position at Vogue as a fashion editor in New York the moment his internship as an assistant had come to it's end. The job had been demanding and stressful, but he had loved every second of it. The creativity, the passion and satisfaction after hours of hard work had filled him with a rush of joy and a sense of accomplishment. Something he could be proud of. For the first time, in a very long time, Kurt had been happy. Very happy. But then his father had called. The death of Finn had been a blow none of them had expected. And how could they? Finn had only been in his early twenties!

Kurt sighed. It only went to show how fragile the balance between happiness and despair truly was. How one event could tip the world , and turn a once solid foundation into a shattered hell of misery and devastation. And to make matters worse; it hadn't been an accident or a result of self-harm. It had been murder. Kurt glanced down at the yellowed colored file at his desk. He wasn't suppose to have this. The information was classified. If anyone where to find out about it, or god help, who had given it to him, they would both be in deep trouble. But it was a risk he was willing to take. And so was the police officer who had lent Kurt a hand in his search for the man responsible for Finn's death.

Kurt had looked through the file on multiple occasions already. The file contained statements, esquires, evidence log; from preliminary investigation until present time. Everything the police had on the case. Including the autopsy report. His brother had been shot. A bullet to the back of his head. Kurt had thrown up the moment his eyes had seen the additional photos that had been added with the report. It had left him trembling on the bathroom floor, cold and drained; tears streaming down his face, gasping for air and clutching desperately around the toilet seat to maintain some rational thought in the haze of chaos. It had taken him hours to calm down enough to dislodge himself from the toilet and relocate to the bed. Kurt didn't have the strength to reopen the file until weeks later.

A possible mugging gone wrong. That was the theory the police were going with. And Kurt had been willing to agree with them, but upon closer inspection of the evidence and re-reading the police report, Kurt had come to a terrifying conclusion. Yes, his brother had been killed, but it hadn't been a mugging going wrong, no. The pattern of dirt on Finn's trousers, as well as the position of Finn's body, indicated that his brother, much to Kurt's dismay, had been forced to his knees before death. Finn had been immobile. This had not been an accident. On the contrary. This had been planned.

His brother had been executed.

 

The knowledge of the fact that his brother's death had not, in fact, been an accident, but planned, had added a tremendous weight on Kurt's shoulders. Not to mention his heart. The news about Finn's death had been devastating. The news that he had been murdered had been unbearable.

Kurt had asked himself what to do with the information at hand. Telling his parents had been the first logical action to take. They deserved to know the truth, but when the time came, when he had gathered the courage to tell them... He simple couldn't do it. Their eyes when they looked at him; broken and lost, and so much pain had caused him to stop. They were both heartbroken already. If Kurt had come forward with his suspicious, if he had told them that their son had been killed purposely, what then? Nothing good would have came out of it. Only more pain. The last part of their spirit would have been shattered. So, Kurt had simply left the room. Kept the truth to himself and the burden that followed with such knowledge.

The second choice had been going to the police, but Kurt had soon dismissed the idea. Going to the police was just as bad as telling his parents. If he did, he was forced to present the evidence of his theory, as well as explain how he got his hands on the police files to begin with, and by so, risking not only his own freedom, but the officer who'd helped him as well. Kurt couldn't do that to the man. Kurt owned him too much to disrespect the man in such a way. Kurt had soon come to the realization he had not much room to play with. He wanted justice for his brother. Ignoring the truth about Finn's death and move on with life was out of the question, but telling his parents or going to the police for help wasn't flying high either. Doubt had also managed to sneak up on him. What if he was wrong? He was no detective. He didn't have any experience of this sort, not to mention lack of proper education on the subject. He needed confirmation. And there was only one way to go on about it.

Exhausted Kurt rose from his chair. He still remembered the meeting, even after almost four month passing. It had been intense to say the least. After all, if he was right about his assumption, then not only did it force the police to re-value the case, but also put the precinct in bad light for misinterpretation of the evidence. And quite seriously, too. Kurt had felt quite bad about asking yet another favor from the detective, but without much choice Kurt had called him and asked for a meeting at the downtown café. The man had reluctantly agreed, but despite that had sounded sincerely curious to hear what Kurt had to say. But Kurt was no fool. What they did, having a free discussing between an investigator and a family member of the deceased victim, about a relative still active case, was far from proper methods.

“Kurt.” The man said and took a set. Kurt nod in greeting. ”I understand you have something to tell me about your brother's case.”

“I do, yes.” The waiter took their order. Coffee. Black. “I don't know how to say this gentle,” Kurt said. “But you people have made a serious mistake regarding Finn's death.”

“How so?” The waiter showed up with their coffee. “Thanks,” he said and took a sip. “Mm, that's good coffee. Not like the shit they serve back at the station.”

“I can imagine,” Kurt reply with a sly smile. The detective smirked.

“Now, tell me why I'm here, Kurt. And don't say it's because you want to bay me a decent cup of coffee.”

“What? I'm paying?” The detective stared back blankly at him. Clearly not impressed. Kurt sighed. “Fine. I guess it's the least I can do considering the shit I'll probably cause you in the future.”

“What's that suppose to mean?” Kurt took a deep breath. _Now or never, I guess.._

“Finn was murdered.”

“W-what?” Kurt took a sip of his coffee. It actually was rather tasteful. “What do you mean he was murdered? It was an accident. A mugging gone wrong. You're crazy!”

“Hear me out, alright? If you still think I'm high as a kite afterwards you're free to go. I promise I won't bother you anymore.”

“You were never a bother, Kurt. Never have been, and never will be.” Kurt felt a slight blush at the detectives words. “Alright then, tell me what you got.” Kurt sighed in relief and immediately start to lay out his interpretation of the evidence. The other man stayed quiet the whole time, just listening. It was nerve wracking. The whole time Kurt barely dared to breath. When he was done his hands were sweating and his heart pound violently. Kurt had never felt quite as trapped as he did right then. There was so much on the line. Whether his theory about his brother's death held water or not. The detective's silence wasn't helping the matter either; simply kept staring down at the file before him, still unresponsive. What if the detective agreed with him? Where to go from there? And how? True, if Kurt had a cop to help him with the investigation it would give him some space to breath, but the leach would still be very short. After all, Kurt wasn't suppose to have any classified information about Finn's case. They couldn't revel the truth about were this _new_ theory came from. Not without the detective himself risking his job in the process. Again. And why wasn't the man responding? Kurt felt his hands start shaking. Had he said something wrong? Oh god! He had completely fucked up, hadn't he? Of course he had. There was no way a civilian like himself could outsmart the police in their own field. Kurt sighed. _How stupid can I be?_

“I... I'm sorry,” Kurt stammered “You're right. I don't know what I'm talking about. I´ll pay for the coffee and let you go back to work. _Real work._ I apologize for wasting your time.” Kurt was about to reach for his jacket when a strong hand suddenly halt his movement. Startled Kurt dropped his jacket.

“No, wait!” The man looked pale and somewhat sick. “Stay, please. I... I, shit! I believe you.” Kurt returned to his seat. Flabbergast.

“W-what?”

“I said I agree with you.” Kurt didn't know what to say. What could he say? Was he suppose to say anything? “Fuck.” Kurt snapped out of his haze. “Do you have any idea what this means?” Kurt thought he did, but his confident was dropping rapidly. “Of course you do, probably better then most of us considering you manage to crack the true nature of this crime.” So, it had been murder after all. Kurt wasn't too sure how to feel about that; devastated by the fact that someone – and still free at foot – had planned to murder his brother right from the start, or relieved to have his theory confirmed, and now, hopefully, be given a second chance to catch the bastard. Kurt was interrupted by his companion, now swearing heavily.

“I knew handing over this case to Chandler – that incompetent fool, was been a bad idea. Fuck. Even the gunpowder is evidence enough to classify this as a murder. The gun has been fired at close range. Far too close to be a mugging. The idiot can´t even tell a murder from an accident even if it hits him in the face.” Kurt can't help but to flinch. The image of his dead brother's face from the autopsy report still fresh in his mind. The man in front of him notice, of course.

“I apologize. That was an extremely bad choice of word.”

“N-no. It's fine.” The man frown sceptically at him and Kurt felt the sudden urge to look at anything but the detective himself. “W-well, perhaps not _fine,_ but good enough.” The detective kept staring at him and the need to avoid eye-contact grow. Luckily, right before the urge to flee the room became too much to bear, the man nod and returned to look at the file spread out before him.

“So, what do you want to do?” The question took Kurt completely off guard.

“S-sorry, what?” The other man sigh.

“Kurt. Your brother was murdered. That changes everything. I'm sure you know this already, don't you? That's why it took you so long to contact me, isn't it?” Kurt sighed heavily. There was no point in denying it. The man was right. He _had_ been hesitant to come forward with the information he had found. And how could he not? His finds would have a huge impact on those he loves and cares for. A lot of pain would return to the surface, which he was not too sure was worth the price to catch his brother's killer. After all, who gave him the right to decide what was best for everyone without even consulting said people? With a heavy heart Kurt placed his coffee on the table. He had none. The choice was not for him to make, and yet it was. “You´ve given this a lot of thought.” The detective said. “Knowing the complication, not to mention the grief this will cause once the truth is out, makes the choice rather difficult.” The man took a sip on his coffee. “And judging by the fact that you're here alone, and not with your parents or a friend, tells me you have already come to the same conclusion. You haven't told them – _anyone_ about this, have you?” Kurt nodded sadly. Confirming the detective's suspicions. The younger man always had a tendency to keep his heart close to his chest. It was an admirable trait, the detective thought, but quite the burden to carry. The detective was no fool. The man in front of him might appear calm, but to the trained eye it was easy to spot the sigh of distress and slight panic. The truth was, the younger man was barely keeping himself together. It made his heart ache to see the other man in pain. It made him want to comfort him. To help. Very much like an older brother would do to a younger sibling. The thought amused the detective. If the other man knew he harbored such feelings towards him he was quite sure he would get his head chewed off. It made him smile a bit.

“H-how could I?” Kurt finally said. His voice masked with such a heavy pain it wiped out the detective's smile in a heartbeat. “To lose their child is painful enough, to learn it to be murder?” Kurt shook his head sadly. “I can't even begin to imagine the pain it will cause them. I... I can't do that to them. I just can't!” The detective sighed with sympathy. He didn't envy the burden that lay on the younger man's shoulders. But, a decision had to be made.

“Which brings me back to my earlier question. What do you want me to do?” Wasn't that the one million dollar question? Kurt had asked himself over and over again what action would be for the best, not only for him, but for everyone involved. And still, to this day, he came up empty. He honestly had no idea what to do. He had hoped this meeting would shed some light to his dilemma, but he was still very much stumbling in the dark. Kurt knew what he personally wanted, there was never any doubt about that. He wanted justice for his brother. He wanted the bastard responsible for Finn's death to be put behind bars and suffer in an isolation-cell without probation. But this wasn't just about him, Kurt had to remind himself.

“I... I want my brother to rest in peace.” Kurt began. “I want justice for his death. I want the responsible one in jail, to rot in hell!” Kurt hissed through gritted teeth. “But, you're right. There will be a lot of pain, and rage no doubt, and re-open my brother's case might do more harm then good. After all, everyone firmly believes Finn's death to be an accident. No matter the circumstances, no matter how you twist and turn, an accident is a far easier pill to swallow then cold blood murder.” Kurt took a sip of his coffee. It was cold and bitter. “Is my desire for revenge enough of an excuse to cause pain to the people I love? Do I have the right to even make that decision to begin with? I don't know. I really don't. But... I very much doubt I can turn a blind eye to the fact that my brother was murder. I doubt I can go on with my life with a clean conscious without even trying to catch the person responsible.” Kurt bit his lip. “They might hate me for it. They might never forgive me for taking away their last chance of peace, but...” Kurt felt his eyes burning with unshared tears, his throat dry and shoulders trembling. “I failed him when Finn needed me the most. I wasn't there for him.” The detective felt a pang of hurt in his chest. The urge to comfort and soothe the younger man flood him once more and it took all he had not to reach out.

“It wasn't your fault, Kurt.” Even to himself his words sounded empty and hollow. But it was all he had. The younger man respond with a soft smile, but it fell short; looking more painful then anything.

“Thank you. I appreciate it, really.” The detective gave him a gentle smile which Kurt returned, and this time, it was genuine. It made the detective happy to see the other man smile again. It had been quite a while after all. The detective sudden rose from the chair with a curse.

“Fuck! I was suppose to be back at the station ten minutes ago.”

“I apologize. I didn't mean-” Kurt began but were quickly silenced with a stern glare from the other man. “Not my fault?” He tried. The detective smiled at him and fished out his wallet. “Don't worry about it. I'll take care of the bill. I offered, remember?”

“Thanks, Kurt.” Kurt flashed him yet a smile. “Oh, and Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“Whatever you decide,” he said as he pulled on his jacket. “Know that you're not alone in this. I'll have your back, alright?” Dumbfounded Kurt starred at him. The sincerity and naked honest in the detective's eyes had Kurt shaking with emotions. Refusing to show the man the tears now streaming down from his face with abandonment Kurt took hiding under his bangs. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing him gently. “Go home and get some rest, Kurt. I'll call you when I find something.” Kurt nod. And with one last squeeze the detective left. And Kurt wondered, not for the first time since his brother's death, if he ever stood a chance to survive this emotional hell.

He had been right to doubt, too. Every day since his meeting with the detective Kurt felt like exhaustion clung to him like a second skin. Due to his father's absence in the shop because of Carol's health and mental state the responsibilities soon had fallen upon Kurt. His already heavy shoulders almost snapped under the additional pressure. There were moments when Kurt felt like he had had enough. That the shop was not his responsibility. That he had his own life back at NY. But every time Kurt felt the urge to snap at his father Kurt was hastily reminded of his father's pained expression when he had asked of Kurt to step in. Back then Kurt had only planned to stay for the funeral, but Carol's health had taken a drastic turn for the worth during his stay, forcing his father to remain at home to take care of her. Kurt had found himself unable to deny his father's cry for help; and before Kurt knew it he left his life in NY to take over the family business for an unforeseen future. Kurt wouldn't lie, he missed his life back in NY. The freedom it offered. Nothing like Lima. The town with nothing but homophobic Neanderthals and patriot idiots. Kurt loved his family, of course, but there was nothing for him here. He would never find true happiness in a place like Lima. It simply wouldn't happen. No. He needed to finish his business here as soon as possible so he could return to his life in NY. The sound of a bell rang down at the shop. With a heavy sigh Kurt left his seat behind the desk. But first, he had a customer to greet.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologized for the late update. The reason to it is that my friend, who helps with with spelling and grammar has been rather busy and unable to look over my work. She still hasn't but I felt the urge to post something new and therefor, if there is any error or misspelling, it's all on me.

** Chapter Two **

Frustrated Blaine slammed the car door shut. He was tired and disappointed and somewhat angry at himself and the reality of his life. It was late, far too late for his liking, but, once again, thanks to his obnoxious and slight arrogant friend Sebastian Smith, the night at the bar had been a long and tedious affair. His friend were always dragging him out of the house every Friday night in search for a quick fuck. Sebastian was a man-whore, there was no point in sugarcoat it. But Blaine wasn't like that. He wanted romance – true and fluffy romance. He want to stay at home, snuggling under a blanket and watch some reality show on the TV. He want something special, something  _ real,  _ not some random sex with a stranger in a dark alley. No. That was Sebastian's department. 

Blaine had tried dating. He really had. But they always end up thinking more with their dicks then their actually brains, and the conversations tend to run dry within minutes. It was a nightmare. But, there was a small light still flickering in his heart. The memory of a soft and gentle voice, singing beautifully, yet hunted played in the back of his mind. It had been almost three month since he had heard the angelic voice, bouncing around at the hospital walls. Blaine had been there to visit his mother at the time. A cold gone bad, but nothing life treating, thank god. He had steeped out for some coffee when he had heard it. Barely there at first, but grew stronger and more confident by the minute. Like as if in a trance Blaine had followed it. He didn't even question it. There was something enchanted about the song, the way it was sang. Blackbird by The Beatles. One of Blaine's personal favorite, but he had never heard it quite like this before. As mentioned, the voice, whoever sang that night, had been in pain. It had lured him to the hospital's chapel. Blaine had stopped himself from enter. It felt wrong and disrespectful to impose on such a personal moment. So, like the gentleman he was, Blaine stayed outside, losing himself to the song and the emotion it told, only to leave once the song ended, without seeing the face of the man that had – with one song – manage to capture his heart. But... Blaine sigh heavily. Even he had to admit that a love story like this was rather laughable. Falling in love with someone he had never met or seen. It didn't happen. It just didn't, and yet, that's exactly what had occurred. Blaine didn't know if to cry or laugh. The whole situation was fucked up. He was in love with a man – no, his voice. Blaine had no idea what to do with himself. He did try to track the man down by visit the hospital as frequently he could without drawing unnecessary attention to himself, but no such luck. He never heard the voice again. Was it a sign? Was this god's way to tell him to move on and try his luck somewhere else? It probably was for the best. To forget and stop chasing ghosts. But, apparently, Blaine was a glutton for punishments because Blaine refuse to ignore what his heart already knew. 

He was in love with the hospital singer, and he would be damed if he were to give up on what could very much be true love. 

_Now,_ Blaine thought as he turned on the wipers. It really was poring down. _If only I were to find him somehow and ask him out for a cup of coffee. I'm sure he'll sense the connection as well..._

Forced to slow down because of the rain Blaine couldn't help but imagine what it would be like. Would they share the same taste in music or would they clash? What about TV-shows? Would they be fighting over the remote? God, he hoped not, but still, the idea had him smiling. It was a lovely picture. And god, did Blaine want it. Lost in his what-could-be fantasy Blaine failed to notice the drastic change of quality of the road. The smooth and flat tarmac turned bumpy and rough. The sudden impact from bellow shock Blaine out from his daydreaming like a slap to the face. Instinctively Blaine hit the breaks only to lose control of the car because of the wet tarmac. With a terrifying shriek the car drove of the road.

 

With his heart pounding at the top of his lung, Blaine carefully reopen his eyes which he had shut tight in the moment of fright. Releasing his death grip on the steering wheel Blaine left the car on shaking legs. At the sighed of the car, half buried in mud in a ditch, Blaine didn't need to be a mechanic to see the car had taken some serious damage. The left front-light were smashed, the paint-job scratched and even through the heavy rain Blaine could smell the familiar scent of motor oil. Hastily returning inside of his car Blaine pulled out his phone. It went straight to voice-mail. 

** »Hello cocksucker, this is the voice-mail of yours truly. I'm too busy fucking, but leave a message if you wish for me to screw you, if not, your loss. Bye.« **

Livid Blaine threw his phone on the passenger-seat. Of course his friend would be too occupied fucking his last prey then bother to answer his dame phone! But really, what did he expect? He already knew the nature of his friend, so it shouldn't come as a surprise, but he had hoped against all odds that tonight might be the night when Sebastian would give a shit about someone else that wasn't himself. Obviously this wasn't the night for miracles. 

With a heavy sigh Blaine leaned his forehead on the wheel. Now what? He could call his mother, of course, but asking her to drive all the way out to Lima in such dreadful weather would simply not do. And as much as Blaine hate to admit it, his list of friends was rather limited – down to two actually. Sebastian, of course, and his rather charming but quirky coworker Tina Cohen-Chang. They meet almost 4 years ago when Blaine first started his post as a music teacher back in his hometown. He remember to be quite the wreck during his first day teaching. Worried that his students wouldn't approve to have a gay man as their teacher. It had occurred back at his old school, after all. A homophobic father to one of his students had had too much to drink one night and deciding he would not have a fagot to educate his son. ' _ I'll not have him infecting my son! Bloody cocksucker. I only did what any loving father would do!'  _ The man had shouted in defense during trial. 

Needless to say, the jury didn't take long to submit their verdict. 

The man had been found guilty on all charges. But even if justice had been served, Blaine still had scars from the bashing, some few cuts that fade with time, but others, like the one on his abdominal, where the knife had teared into his flesh, leaving a raw, deep cut, would forever remain as a constant reminder of the night. Needless to say, Blaine didn't stay long afterward. Left as soon as he had made sure having sued the bastard on everything the fucker owned! Not that Blaine needed the money, but because he could and he wanted the shit-head to suffer. Not very sporty of him, so sue him, but Blaine couldn't care less. The man had been a jerk. He deserved whatever the justice department threw at him. The final verdict of the penalties of first-degree attempted of murder had been a life sentence with no possibility of parole had been the ice on the cake. But the wound still hurt from time to time, especially during the cold. And he did suffer a mild PTSD as a result of the attack. It didn't happened very often but, unfortunately, or fortunately, depends how you look at it; one of these episode so happened to take place during Blaine's very first day at his new job. The anxiety, combined with the new environment, was enough to trigger a nerves breakdown. Which is how Tina found him, curled over on the teacher lounge 's  floor. Blaine felt rather pathetic afterwards, but Tina had been nothing but sweet and understanding. She hadn't asked him any questions about it either, which he had been most grateful for. After the rather, humiliating debut, Tina kept bumping into him and before he knew it their acquaintance had blossom into a wonderful friendship. Still, no matter how much the woman meant to him, he did felt lonely in times like this. 

Back in high school he had been quite the popular guy. He had befriended with a lot of people, Wes and David would be some of them. Sadly, after graduation they had slowly drift apart. Blaine wished he had put more effort to keep their friendship alive. Blaine sigh heavily. Nothing like a near death experience (again) to kick-start your regrets. Maybe it wasn't too late. Oh, well, one thing at the time. Car first, re-connect with friends later. Blaine wasn't hundred percent sure, but he could have sworn that he had seen an auto-shop not too far away. If he were lucky they might still be open. Reluctantly Blaine left the car to start his pursuit for help. Little did he know that by the end of the night he would find something far more valuable. 

 

As luck would have it the lights were still on. Trembling, and soaking wet, Blaine opened the door and entered. The smell of grease and rubber greeted him, but Blaine was more then willing to look pass the smell in favor of shelter and warmth, both were things he needed more than anything right then. 

“ H-hello? Anyone here?” There were no reply and the silence had Blaine hesitate by the threshold. Blaine was about to call out a second time when there was a reply from the upper floor.

“ One second! I'll be with you shortly.” Blaine let out a sigh of relief, relief in knowing his car were about to get fixed. “ I'm sorry to have you waiting.” Blaine looked up only to see a man with pale skin and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen starring down at him from the stairs. Blaine was a true romantic, but in all honestly, he had never really believed in the saying: 'love at first sighted'. 

He did now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to comment, love to hear your thoughts!  
> Much love Nicole!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Mlkalmar earlier on that there would be some sparks between Kurt and Blaine in the next chapter, which there weren't. So, to redeem myself, I decided to post yet another chapter. 
> 
> Also, if there is any error or misspelling it's all on me.

**Chapter Three**

Kurt did not have much faith, but even he had to admit it was extremely difficult to question god's exciting when the very definition of perfection was standing right before him.

In front of him stood a man in Kurt's own age, if not slight older or younger. Dark hair that framed his beautiful face and honey dark eyes. The man was beautiful. Also, soaking wet. How he had missed the smaller storm outside was beyond him, but what didn't escape his attention unnoticed were the black shirt, plastered to the other mans well defined chest and arms. Kurt tried his best not to drool, he really did, but fuck, the man was pure sin.

“I apologize to bother you this late.” The man said. Dammit! Even the strangers voice was hypnotic. How the hell was Kurt suppose to keep himself in control with such a temptation in the room? “But I'm afraid I had a bit of an accident and my car broke down. Would it be possible for you to take a look at it?” _Oh, I'm looking alright_ , Kurt thought as he kept starring at the stranger's arms, imagined what it would feel like to have those arms wrapped around his waist. “Um... If this is a bad time, I'm sorry. I can come back later.” Mentally slapping himself in the face Kurt snapped out of his fantasy. He need to think with his brain, and not his damn dick. Clearing his throat Kurt force himself into work mode. The man was a customer, not eye candy.

“N-no. It's quite alright. There is no need for that. I deeply apologize if I made you feel unwelcome,” Kurt said with a warm smile. Blaine felt his heart leap in his chest. The smile alone made his shivering body melt inside. “I would love to take a look at your car, sir.” Blaine couldn't help but to frown at the title. It made him feel old. Also, he didn't like the rift it caused between them. Blaine was aware that they were still strangers, and didn't know anything about each other, but still, he wanted them both to be equals.

“Drop the sir, please. It reminds me of my father.” The mechanic chuckled, it was a lovely sound and Blaine was quite convinced it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Except from his mystery singer down at the hospital, of course, but it had been close enough.

“Very well then, but what, if I might ask, would you wish me to call you?” A string of various names was on the tip of Blaine's tongue and he had to bite the inside of his cheek not to blurt out things like: “Honey”, “Sweetheart” or any other term of endearment.

“My name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson,” he said and hold out his hand in greeting, dying to know if the other man's skin was as soft as he imagine. Hesitantly Kurt took it. Blaine was positively delighted to find the mechanic's skin soft and smooth under his touch. Blaine liked it. A lot.

"Kurt Hummel,” Kurt replied and rather reluctantly let go of the man's hand. “Alright, Blaine.” Kurt admit, he quite like the sound of the name on his tongue. It rolled out so effortless. As if he had said it his whole life. It made him smile. “What can I do for you?” Blaine felt his dick twitch at the remark. _Oh, Babe... What can't you do for me?_ Blaine licked his sudden very dry lips. Even the cold from his still soaking clothes wasn't enough to cool him down. Blaine, too far down the rabbit-hole of sexual possibilities, completely failed to notice that the man on his mind was affected the same way. Kurt was surprised he had not yet been told off by the very obvious way he was ogling the man. He wasn't able to stop himself either! Blaine, with his dark curly hair and equally chocolate dark eyes, was effectively taking his breath away. Kurt could stare at him for hours. The sharp sound of a phone ringing had Kurt almost jump out of his skin. Cursing rather loudly Kurt glared at the direction of his office. Probably his father asking where the heck he was, as if there would be any other place else if not home?

“I'm sorry. I need to answer that. If not my father might send the police over to cheek that everything is alright.” Blaine, god bless him, didn't mind the wait. “Let me see if I can't find you a towel. I might even have some spare change of cloths at the office. I'll take a look and see if we can't get you out of those cloths of yours.” Kurt didn't fail to notice the sudden hunger in Blaine's already dark eyes. Kurt felt his cheeks burn hot with embarrassment and lust. With yet another apology Kurt hastily fled to his office. Unaware that he, or more accurately his ass, was being watched the whole time. To Blaine's defense, it was an exceptionally fine ass. Blaine couldn't wait to get his hands on it. And furthermore, even with the, quite frankly, unflattering jumpsuit, Blaine could see the glimpse of a well defined body underneath the cheap clothing. It was quite the shame to hide it away. _I wonder how he would look like in regularly cloths,_ Blaine mused. Whatever the man preference was, Blaine was sure Kurt would look stunning.

Speaking of the handsome man... Blaine couldn't hear much of the conversation. Only small parts like: “yes dad”, “I'm fine”, “had to stay late” and “Dinner? I'll have something later.”. The last part made Blaine frown. How many hours did the man work a day? It was already past midnight. And not eating? Blaine know it wasn't any of his concern, but Blaine was, well, _concerned._

“I'll see you later dad.” Seconds later the mechanic reemerge from the office with a towel in hand, and what looked like an old t-shirt.

“I couldn't find anything but one of my old rags, but anything is better then the alternative. It can't be comfortable, or good for your health for that matter.”

 _Why not taking your own advice caring about health and have something to eat?_ Blaine thought.

“Or, we can pretend I never offered a complete stranger to wear my cloths and go straight to the part where I offer you some warm coffee like a sane person while you tell me what's wrong with your car?” Blaine felt himself grin like a madman. Not only was the mechanic – even in oil stained jumpsuit – beautiful and hot as fuck, but adorable and funny, too.

“I would more then welcome a change of cloths.” Gratefully Blaine accepted the towel and garment. “And a cup of coffee would be lovely, thank you.”

“Merde! I forgot the coffee. I'll go and get it for you.” Blaine chuckled.

“Don't worry about it. It's rather adorable, actually.” Blaine decided, quite impulsively, to take a leap of faith, and added: “ _You_ are adorable.” The reaction was instantaneous. The pale and fair skin blossom to rather impressive shade of pink. The sighed made Blaine grin with joy. “Yeah. Definitely adorable.”

“H-how... um, w-would you like your coffee?” Kurt stammered.

“Black. With sugar, if possible?” Kurt nodded and hastily left once more. His heart pound impossible fast. This could be bad. Really bad. He didn't had time for distractions. He had a job to do. And he wouldn't be able to do that if all he could think about was Blaine and those strong biceps of his. With a heavy sigh Kurt pour the coffee and then added some sugar as requested. A glass of wine, or something a teed a bit stronger, would have been much welcome right about now, but Kurt would never drink in the presence of a costumer.

 _Drinking myself half to death simply has to wait,_ Kurt thought as turned off the coffeemaker.

At his returning Kurt almost drop the mug. In front of him stood Blaine. Half naked. Shirt tossed to the side reviling a landscape of firm, glorious skin, waiting to be explored. Blaine was currently drying his hair with the towel and therefor still very much oblivious to the company. Kurt should be ashamed of himself for starring, but really, there was no helping it. The man was gorgeous! Also, it had been a while since Kurt had got himself laid. The selection of bed-partners in Lima was rather slim, and with his work hours? The task to find anyone was close to zero. So, ogling at hot stranger's whenever the opportunity arise it was. And dame! Was the man hot or what? Blaine was all about firm muscles, and with the soft layers of rainwater, making his suntan skin almost glistening against the dimmed light in the garage. Kurt felt the urge to lick away every single rain drop from the other man's body. Blushing furiously Kurt avert his eyes, only to halt in horror. On his stomach, proximally from his hip to midsection, were the signs of an old scar. Fainted by years passing, but still quite distinctively in contrast to the man's slightly darker skin. The scar itself wasn't ugly, nor was it horrible to look at no, what turned Kurt's stomach up side down was the realization that someone had hurt Blaine. Who would have wanted to hurt such a wonderful man? Sure, Kurt had only known the man for about an hour or so, but still. He couldn't even imagine anyone to dislike Blaine quite enough to harm him in such a cruel way. Feeling guilty and ashamed of himself Kurt took a step back to give the man some privacy. A scar like that, surely had some grim and sensible story behind itself. Giving his guest a couple of minutes to sort himself together Kurt reentered.

“I apologize for that, but my dad can be quite worrisome,” Kurt said as he hold forth the cup of coffee. Blaine carefully accepted it. “Also, I took the liberty to call a taxi for you to take you home.”

“Thank you. That was very kind of you,” he said and took a small sip of the hot liquor. He could already feel his fingers again. “And don't worry about it. My mother is pretty much the same. It's sweet, but sometimes she can be quite overbearing, but then again, they wouldn't be parents if they weren't concern, right?”

Kurt chuckled. “True.”

For a moment neither of them spoke, simply kept staring at one another. The silence should have been awkward but it wasn't; quite the opposite in fact, it was peaceful and relaxing. The best way Kurt could describe it was very much like a warm blanket comforting you during the night. It was soothing. Clearing his throat Kurt signed for Blaine to take a seat. He hoped to regain some sense of professional behavior, because so far, he had shown non. If his dad had been there, the older man would surely have rolled his eyes as his son's lack of self-control. Of course, later back home he would tease his son half to death, but, as Blaine so accurately had put it, parents wouldn't be parents if they didn't. Kurt needed to pull himself together and get down to business. After all, that's why Blaine was here.

“So, Blaine. Tell me what I can help you with. You mentioned earlier about some sort of accident?”

“Oh, right.” Gently Blaine put the mug down. “I had a bit of an accident on my way home. I didn't notice the poor condition of the road because of the rain so I drove off and got myself into a ditch of some sort. I could smell oil and thought it would be best not to try anything in case the gasoline tank got damage too.”

“I'm glad you didn't. By exposing more pressure to an already damage engine you could have ended up doing more harm. It was good thinking.” Blaine practically beamed with joy. It made Kurt´s heart flutter in his chest. _Professional Kurt, be professional! “_ Can you tell me where this happened? So I know where to pick it up?” Blaine gave him the address and Kurt swiftly wrote it down. Kurt took the opportunity to get Blaine's contacts information as well. Just in case. “Right then. I'll have your car picked up the first thing in the morning,” Kurt said and rose from the chair. Blaine was quick to follow. “I'll call you as soon as I know what we are dealing with. How sever the damage is and so on.”

“Thank you, Kurt. I really appreciate your help.”

“Well, of course.” Blaine knew it was his cue to leave, but he didn't feel like it. He enjoyed Kurt's  company far too much. Hesitantly Blaine turned around to face Kurt once more. “Yes?” Nervous Blaine start to fiddle with the hem of the borrowed t-shirt.

“I... um, was wondering, and hoping I'm not too forward here, if perhaps you would consider having an early breakfast with me? I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your earlier conversation with your father...”

“And yet you did.” Blaine did had the courtesy to look bashful, but Kurt wasn't really mad at him. Kurt doubt he could even if he tried.

“Um, yeah. Sorry about that, but you told him you hadn't eaten yet and I got a bit concerned.” Concerned? Blaine was concerned about him? But way? They didn't even know each other.

“I know a 24/7 dinner not too far away from here,” Blaine said hopeful. “They do some amazing pancakes.”

Kurt smiled. He was flattered, really he was, but with Finn's case...

Blaine could see the pain clouding over the other man's eyes. It made his heart ace. “What's wrong?” Concerned, and half conscious by his actions, Blaine reach out to him, but the mechanic reluctantly pulled away.

“I'm sorry Blaine. I'm flattered, but I can't. I have too much to do at the moment and I-” The sound of a horn blasting outside told them that the taxi had arrived. Kurt mentally cursed the driver for his bad timing, and equally thanking him for saving him from any awkwardness that might occur by turning Blaine's offer for breakfast down.

“I understand,” Blaine said and picked up his still wet shirt from the stool. “Perhaps another time?”

Kurt gave him a soft smile. “Another time it is.”

Blaine gave him a last dazzling smile before he left. Kurt watched the car drove off until it disappeared into the night. Exhausted Kurt shut the door behind him. Undoubtedly his life had once again taking a drastic turn, but was it a turn for the better, or was it a turn for the worse?

With a heavy sigh Kurt opened the file on his desk.

Only time would tell.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to comment, love to hear your thoughts!  
> Much love Nicole!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any error or misspelling it's all on me.
> 
> Also, there will be some words in France. The language is not my strongest part and if there is anything wrong with the grammar feel free to say so.

**Chapter Four**

At first glance the car didn't look that much damage at all, some new paint-job at the front, a busted light; an easy fix, but once Kurt got underneath it the scale of work sudden expanded tenfold. There was a small crack in the oil tank that need to be mended as soon as possible. Kurt might work at a garage, but that didn't mean he enjoyed having grease poring all over the floor, thank you very much! The front light was busted which might be one of many technical problems as a result of the impact, so, a quick overlook at the wires, just to be safe. Then there was the situation with the tie-road, completely shattered, and it wasn't an easy fix.

With a heavy sigh Kurt shut the bonnet. He already felt exhausted by the mere idea of the hours that needs to be put into it to get the car back up and running. _The money_ , Kurt kept reminded himself. _You need the money_.

“Right then.” Determined Kurt rolled over, kicked his legs out and pushed himself underneath the damage car. First thing first, the tank. Quickly he removed the screws to later extract the oil. It was messy, and Kurt didn't enjoyed it much, but it needs to be done. In his haste to mend the oil Kurt accidentally knocks over the bucket he was reaching for, causing it to roll over and out of reach.

“Merde!” Kurt cursed loudly. “Vous morceau de merde! Vous êtes chanceux, votre propriétaire a tel bras étonnant ou jái vous avait raclé!"

The sound of laughter had Kurt silence in a heartbeat. To his right he spotted a pair of black shoes. A par of black expensive shoes. You don't work for a fashion magazine without picking out “cash from the trash” so to speak.

“I hope you don't speak French,” Kurt said. _Please don't speak French. Please don't speak French!_ Kurt mentally begged. “Because if you do I'll stay under your car till you leave.”

“I don't,” Blaine replied, amused. “And even if I did I would lie only so I can see your face again.” Kurt thanked whatever god was out there to have him under the car at the moment. He was far too embarrass to show his face, bright red at Blaine's words. But he couldn't hid under the car forever either. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart Kurt left his hiding place. Above him stood Blaine, smiling down at him with such warm Kurt was grateful for already laying down. “Need a hand?” Kurt looked longing at the hand, but sadly he had to decline.

“Sorry, but I don't think you will appreciate having oil all over yourself.” Blaine made a face in disgust. Kurt laughed. “I thought so.”

Standing Kurt reached a close-by towel to dry his greased hands.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I might return the t-shirt I borrowed from you the other night.” _Also, it seems I can't stay away from you,_ Blaine mentally added.

“I dry cleaned it for you.”

Kurt smirked. “How very noble of you.” Blaine's cheeks caught a soft shade of pink. Kurt thought it suited the man. And it wasn't the only thing that fit the man. The outfit was quite eye-catching as well. Blaine was dressed in a pair of gray trousers and green and white shirt with matching green braces and - was that a bow-tie? - also in green. It was ridicules cute. Needless to say, Kurt highly approve the other man's choice of fashion stile.

“Thank you Blaine,” he said and, very carefully, put the shirt on the bench, not wanting to dirtying it with oil. “It was very kind of you.” It smelled like fresh apples. The idea of Blaine taking such care of an old t-shirt of his warmed Kurt's heart. It had been a very long time since someone had shown him such affection. Of course, he might just be reading too much into it. Perhaps Blaine was just a really thoughtful guy.

“Also, I wanted to apologize.” Kurt blinked. _Wait, what?_ Confused Kurt turned around to face him.

“What are you talking about?” Kurt was honestly confused. “I can't recall you doing anything that deserves an apology.” On the contrary, in fact, Blaine had been a proper gentleman right from the go. Kurt frowned. “Really, Blaine. What in Lady Gaga's name are you talking about?”

_Lady Gaga?_   “I'm more of a Katy Perry fan myself,” Blaine blurt out. The comment had Kurt raising an eyebrow at him, clearly saying 'oh, really now?'.

“Normally I would have crossed you off from my likable-people list,” Blaine went on, “but luckily for you I'm a sucker for a pretty face. So, I'm willing to make an exception.”

Kurt smirked. “Oh, are you know?” Kurt practically purred. Blaine blinked. The man in front of him was confident and flirtatious, nothing like the usually shy and blushing man Blaine had came to know. It was a pleasant surprise. “I'm glad to hear I'm still in the game.” Blaine gulped. Dame, the man was pure sin. The sight of Kurt, sure and all male, send a spark of arousal through his body, making his pants tight and cock stiff and needy. _Is it getting hot in here?_

“Tell me _Blaine_.” The way his name rolled on the man's tung was hypnotic. “What else are you a sucker for?” The urge to shove Kurt up against the wall and completely ravish him was overpowering anything else. It was terrifying. It was exhilarating. Then, just as Blaine was about to pound, Kurt's whole demeanor shifted. As if he were sudden reminded of whom he was. Blushing furiously Kurt retreated a few steps back. When did they get so close? They were practically on each other!

“I-I mean... w-what did you want to apologize for?” Kurt stammered. He was beyond embarrassed. The sight of the mechanic, standing awkwardly in front of him, made Blaine grin. The mechanic was not like anyone Blaine had ever meet before. Kurt was intriguing, and it excited him. Spurred on by his desire Blaine slowly, but with define steps, forced the other man to retreat backwards. The moment Kurt's back hit the wall did Blaine rise his arms, effectively boxing the other man in. The mechanic went rigged instantly.

“B-Blaine?” The air around them grew hot and heated; loaded with a heavy charge with sexual tension. Blaine felt sweat along his back and neck. He lowered his head till his lips brushed the shell of the man's ear. Blaine felt Kurt shiver in his hold.

Smiling Blaine whispered: “You see, Kurt. I have been very, _very_ rude to you.” Kurt gulped. “Yesterday I was quite forward with you. Perhaps even pushy.” Blaine blew gently air against Kurt's ear and the soft whimper that left the mechanic drove Blaine mad with lust. “But you see...” Blaine went forward. “I was quite desperate. I have never seen such a beautiful man before.”

Kurt felt himself blushing hot. And it wasn't only his cheeks that was burning, his whole body felt as if it was on fire!

“I'm quite desperate right now, too. But in a different sense of the word.” Kurt felt himself grow impossibly hard. Blaine was slowly, but steady undoing him, and the man hadn't yet lay a finger on him!

“I would very much like to get to know you a bit better, Kurt. On a personal and a more _intimate_ level.”

Kurt felt sudden lightheaded. All his blood went straight to his dick. “As an apology for my lack of manners I would like to take you out to dinner. Friday, say 7 o'clock?” Unable to do much more Kurt simply nod in agreement. Kurt felt the gently pressure of Blaine's hand on his chest, slowly drifting down, halting right below his navel where it stays - resting. “I'm glad you accept my invitation,” Blaine whispers and close the distance between the two of them with a single step. Their chest rubbing against each other, their breath mingling as one and the same. Kurt was positively curtain he would come in his pants like a bloody teenager. In a last, desperate attempt, to regain some of his lost self-control, Kurt shut his eyes, hopping to prevent himself from hulling Blaine over the nearest surface and kiss the man senseless!

Kurt felt Blaine's hand drifting a few millimeter lower. Images of Blaine jerking him off right here in his dad's garage made his heart racing uncontrollably. The hand went slightly lower, still. Kurt's breath was ragged. Dammit, was he really going to let Blaine, close to a stranger still, have his way with him? Kurt felt the soft structure of Blaine's lips against his ear and Kurt's completely lost the last thread of rational sense. A gently nibble at his ear... Kurt moan. It had been far too long since he had been touched like this.

Then, nothing.

The touch of Blaine's hand vanished as well as did his lips and body. Panting Kurt opened his eyes. Blaine was positively glowing.

“You have my number. Send me a text where to pick you up.” Still slow on the uptake Kurt stick with nodding. With a smile plastering all over his face Blaine waved his goodbye and left. As the door shut close behind him Kurt sank down to the floor. His body still burning where Blaine had touched him. Kurt had been right. Blaine was a huge distraction.

 

The rest of the morning went on rather uneventful. Kurt manage to focus enough to fix two of the cars that had been delivered earlier this week. One with a damage exhaust pipe and then another with a small problem with the lights, flickering apparently. The one with the lights belonged to an old friend to the family. John Robertson. The man was a huge car lover, and had over the years manage to obtain a few rare diamonds. The man hardly let anyone touch his babies, except for a handful of trusted people. His dad were one of them, but because of the situation at home, that faith had landed on Kurt. John had been skeptical at first, and Kurt didn't blame him. By appearance alone Kurt didn't look much like a mechanic, but his dad had ensure John that Kurt was just as qualified to mend his car as Burt himself. John still had his doubts but had shortly handed over the keys. It took Kurt less then half an hour to locate the problem and was right about to mend it when he was abruptly interrupted by a man shouting out in hope to get his attention. Slightly irritated by having his, rather peaceful moment so brutally shattered, Kurt sigh heavily and toss the used rug on the hod.

By the door stood a man Kurt had never seen before. The man was tall and slim, but there was muscles to him, too. Short brown hair with some highlights. Eyes a light shade of brown, slightly towards green. The man was dressed in a slick Armani blazer in gray with matching trousers. The man screamed money.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The man looked him up and down, then smiled brightly. It made Kurt shiver, but not in a good way. His instinct told him to be careful. That this man was not the kind of man you would want as an enemy.

“My name is Sebastian Smythe.” The man introduced himself. _Sebastian Smythe, why does that name sound familiar?_ Kurt though as he shook the man's hand. “I'm working with real estate and property development,” Sebastian said. “And I'm interested of buying the shop as well as the land.” Kurt felt dread wash over him. “I would very much like to talk to the manager about perhaps making business. He wouldn't by any chance be around now, would he?” Still in slight shock it took Kurt a moment to collect himself.

“I'm sorry, sir-”

“Sebastian, please. Sir makes me sound like an old man.” Once more the man gave Kurt the look-over. “Besides, I love having gorgeous men like yourself calling me by my given name.” Kurt force himself to smile.

“Well, thank you. But sadly the owner of the shop is not here at the moment and wont be available for quite some time.” The smile on the Sebastian's face fell in obvious disappointment.

“That's too bad. I'm quite eager to buy. Do you have any number or contact information I could use to get hold of him?”

“I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help you any further.” Had his dad been there Kurt would probably have earned himself a smack on the head for his rudeness, but Kurt couldn't have cared less. The man gave him the chill and all Kurt wanted was for Sebastian to leave.

“I understand your hesitation to hand out such information to a stranger. I would hate for you to lose your job because of me.” There was no point in telling the man that losing his job were the last of his concern consider he practically run the place.

“On the other hand, if you were to find yourself unemployed I would gladly take you in. I'm sure you would look lovely in a housemaid outfit.” Kurt manage to avoid rolling his eyes at the man. He do rather live on the street then with this man.

“I don't want to be rude, but if there is nothing else I can assist you with I do better go back to work,” Kurt said indicating to the cars behind him.

“Of course. Thank you for your time.” Sebastian then handed him a business card. “If the owner would show up, perhaps you could give that to him? I would own you quite a pleasurable evening if you did.” Kurt didn't comment on the, quite frankly, tacky way of a pick up. “I better get going. But feel free to use that number of mine any time you want, gorgeous,” Sebastian said with a wink. “Until then, take care.”

And with that the man was gone. Kurt couldn't be more happier about it.

 

Later that day Kurt sat at his office, his chicken salad forgotten. His fingers playing with the business card he had been receiving earlier. The card was made of good quality paper, not the cheep kind your usually local man were using. The details were written in a rich tone of gold. The card was beautiful.

And Kurt hated it

**»Sebastian Smythe. Real estate and property development. Your home is my future.«**

Kurt rolled his eyes. How tacky. Not to mention preposterous. But then again. The man was quite an arrogant prick to begin with.

With a heavy sigh Kurt threw the card on his desk and shut his eyes. The execution of the card only fueled Kurt's suspicions about Sebastian being a man with money. Kurt had never liked people whom had been raised with a silver spoon in his right and a golden fork and knife at his left. Not because they had money, no, but because they always act as if the whole world are theirs to play with. Sebastian was a grand example on that. The man was arrogant and self-absorbed. No way was Kurt ever going to make any kind of business with a jerk like that.

Not even if the sell would solve their money problems.

Kurt rubbed his acing head. There was no denying it that making business was a tempting offer. It would gave his dad the money to properly tend to Carol and Kurt, well, he would be able to return to NY and the life he had built for himself. To finally be free from the heavy burden of responsibilities. But, Kurt knew that would never happen. The shop was a family business, and even if Kurt wasn't too keen on taking over after his dad, it was still an important member of the family.

“Not for sale,” Kurt said and tossed the card in the drawer and went back to eat his half finished salad.

 

It was late by the time Kurt returned back home. The lights were all off except for one or two. His dad knew Kurt always came home late and wanted his son to feel welcomed, even if Burt himself was unable to always greeting him personally. Kurt never fault his dad for being absent. He understood why, and it wasn't as if his dad enjoyed spending all his time at the hospital. It was a responsibility, much like the shop had becomes his.

With a sigh Kurt shut the front door. The house was in silence and Kurt figured his dad was still at the hospital, and probably would be for a few more hours. Removing his jacket and shoes Kurt tossed his bag at the corned of the hallway and went to change into something more comfortable. At returning Kurt served himself a glass of wine and start the preparation for a light evening meal. Kurt was already exhausted, but he knew his dad would be starving. The hospital rarely served any decent food, after all... Deciding to make an easy homemade omelette with mushrooms and cheese, Kurt swiftly mixed the eggs with the rest of the ingredients before tossing it into the frying pan. Once done Kurt put the plate on the table for his dad to enjoy. It wasn't the most advanced dish in the world, but it would do the trick. Besides, Kurt was too tired to do anything that took more then twenty minutes. Kurt loves his dad, but right now, he loved the idea of a warm bath even more.

Shutting the stove off Kurt went for the bathroom. After a day like this there was nothing that would make him more happy then a soothing bath. And Kurt really needed to relax. Especially since he would have to call Blaine some time tomorrow to tell the man where to pick him up on Friday. It had been a while since Kurt had been on a date. Too much work left little to desire regarding his social life.

And then there was Sebastian.

The man was obviously keen on baying, probably to make some new fancy apartments no doubt. The idea had Kurt gritting his teeth. _I do rather spend the rest of my life slaving at the shop then to sell it to a meerkat!_

Furthermore, there was something about Sebastian that advice Kurt to pay attention. The moment the man had introduced himself the name sent off all sorts of signals, none of them which Kurt could properly interpreter. It was nagging him to no end. Kurt sigh. It was no use. No matter how hard he thought about it the answer still allude him. Whatever it was, Kurt new it was important. The sound of the door downstairs told him that his dad had arrived. Kurt was tempted to great him, perhaps even ask about Carole, but that meant to leave the bathtub, and Kurt wasn't ready for that sort of sacrifice just yet.

With his eyes closed Kurt sank deeper down in the tub. The hot water made wonders to his sore body and feet. It calmed him. Or was it the fragrance of the lavender oil he had used? Either way, it was heavenly. Kurt rapidly lost track of time. Only did he came to it when the water became too cool to truly enjoy.

 With a towel around his hips Kurt ascended downstairs. As predicted Kurt found his dad in front of the television with his dinner and a half drunken bottle of beer. His dad greeted him with a smile. “How is Carole doing?” Kurt asked.

“Same as usual.” Kurt nods. He suspected as much.

“What about you? Anything exciting happening today at the shop?”

“Not really, no.” Kurt didn't tell his dad about Sebastian. He saw no point in it. The shop wasn't for sale. “I finished John's car today. I'll call him tomorrow to let him know.”

Burt took a sip of his beer. “That's great son. I'm really proud of you. You know that, right?” Kurt smiled.

“Of course dad. You keep telling me so everyday.”

“Because I mean it.” Burt said, sudden looking at Kurt with stern seriousness in his eyes. “And I'm not just talking about the shop, Kurt. I'm talking about everything. I know it's hard for you. Giving up your life in NY to take care of your old folks.”

“Dad. You're my family. Of course I would come back to help,”  

“You do so much more then just helping Kurt. You're keeping us alive. Since Finn's death life has been really tough, especially on Carole. I don't know what I would have done without you. I am so grateful for having such a caring son.” Kurt felt his eyes burning hot with unshared tears.

“I'm whom you raised me to be dad. And I am grateful for you, too. Always has been.” Burt smiles at him.

“Now, tell me about this Blaine guy you can't seem to shut up about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merde!= Fuck!  
> Vous morceau de merde!= you piece of shit!  
> Vous êtes chanceux, votre propriétaire a tel bras étonnant ou jái vous avait raclé!= you´re lucky your owner has such amazing arms or I would had you scraped!
> 
> Please, feel free to comment, love to hear your thoughts!  
> Much love Nicole!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, but school is effectively killing any sources of inspiration I have. I will try to be better in the future.
> 
> Also, there will be some Blaine/Sebastian in this chapter. This will not be the main pairing in this story. I do believe in fact that this might be the one and only time Blaine/Sebastian will appear.

**Chapter Five**

Frustrated Kurt threw his phone on the desk. It's the tenth time he has tried – and failed, quite spectacularly he might add – to call Blaine up to give him his home address. But every time it came down to it he chickens out in the last minute. It made Kurt feel like a child. A scared kitty cat. Finn would have laughed at him had his brother been around to see his cowardliness. Not out of despise, but because of the very un-Kurt like behavior he would have witness. Kurt would have laughed too had it not been quite the serious matter. Kurt liked Blaine. A lot. He was nice and surprisingly easy to be with. There were no doubt in Kurt mind that Blaine could make him a very happy man. So what was holding him back? Why the fear? Kurt would like to say that he had no idea, or a way to explain his reluctance to make the call, but then he would be lying. Kurt knew why. And he hate himself for using his dead brother as an excuse. But that didn't change the fact that his unwillingness to talk to Blaine regarding their date on Friday night very much points to Finn.

Kurt knows Finn's death had nothing to do with him. That it wasn't his fault or anything he could have done to prevent it from happening; he hadn't even been in the same state during the attack! And yet, the guilt was eating him up! Furthermore, did he even had the right to go out for the evening, enjoying himself and be happy to begin with? When his brother's killer was still out there, doing god knows what?

The right answer would be no. Kurt didn't deserve any kind of happiness until the bastard was behind bars.

Besides, he still had an awful a lot that needed to be done before the end of the week. He was nowhere near done with the car waiting for him downstairs. The owner of the old, beat-up car, expected to have it back early Monday morning; which in Kurt's expert opinion was, quite frankly, out of the question. The owner had said the engine had been good, had even been up and running as much as last week, but when Kurt had cheeked the oil, he were quickly to discover that to be a lie. Nine out of teen times, if the oil were good, the condition of the engine were as well. In this case, it had been a disaster. The whole bloody crankcase had been full with antifreeze. When the antifreeze flows out from the crankcase it's either because of the cylinder head gasket or the block itself, either way, its not a good thing. The oil had been nothing but sludge. Which only meant one thing: the engine was garbage!

There was no way to fix it without robbing a mild fortune out of the man. The only real solution to the problem was to add a brand new engine to the car. It wouldn't be cheep, but without no other option at hand Kurt had called the owner and said as much. Needless to say, the owner had not been happy with the news. A new crate-engine could go up to as much as 5000 dollars. After a lot of heavy swearing on the owners part the man had in the end agreed to replace the useless engine as well as demanding the car to be ready for pick up at early Monday morning. Kurt had not been able to refuse because shortly after the man had disconnect the call without so much as a goodbye. Kurt already had three cars to look over this weekend, adding yet another car would be stretching the limit Kurt wasn't even sure he could handle.

But what choice did he have? If Kurt didn't bend to his costumers will they might go somewhere else and they would loose money, which they desperately needs.

Kurt gazed the phone on his desk. The obvious way to solve the problem would be to cancel his dinner with Blaine. Sure, the man would be disappointed, Kurt would be too, but surely, if Kurt explained the situation Blaine would understand. It would be the grown-up way to do. And yet... Kurt didn't want to. Yes, Kurt had his doubts, he would even go so far as admitting he was scared, but it had been something Kurt had looked forward to do, despite it all. Had Finn been here his brother would have shoved him out through the door with a grin, telling him not to worry and to enjoy his night out. But Finn wasn't here.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat Kurt debated what to do. They could postpone, of course, but Kurt was tired off constant work and demands, responsibilities that keep pilling up. For once Kurt wanted to see something that wasn't the inside of the garage. To smell grilled meat and sweet cheesecake, not oil and rubber. Just for one night.

Kurt sigh and took the phone. It would come and bite him in the ass later but for once, Kurt didn't care.

 

Bored half to death and nervous the other half, Blaine laid on the sofa. Arms and legs spread out in all direction, doing a rather impressive imitation of a starfish. It had been 2 days since he had last seen Kurt and their had yet been any attempt of contact. Kurt had agreed, more or less, Blaine suppose, to call him back, and still Kurt had not. The mechanic didn't look like the kind of man to leave you hanging just for fun. But the fact is. Blaine simple _didn't know_. Even with the sparks flying between them and the mutual interest in one another, they were still strangers.

Blaine sigh. Perhaps he had been too forward with Kurt, scared him off with the recent stunt he pulled. Blaine wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. He had practically molested the man! With a loud grown Blaine turned to his stomach. His action had embarrassing him to no end that day. Blaine still couldn't believe what he had done. True, Kurt had been irresistible with his flushed cheeks and lustful eyes, begging him for more. And the sounds! God, the sounds he made; small whimpers and soft moans. It had been a bloody miracle he hadn't claimed the other man then and there. Just thinking about it was enough to give him a ragging hard on! Cautiously Blaine fiddled with the hem of his sweatpants. Normally Blaine would never consider the idea of jerking off in the living-room, and in brought daylight no less, but he was far from acting normal all around since he met Kurt.

Gently Blaine caressed the outline of his still hardening cook through the soft fabric. The touch felt good and Blaine couldn't help but moan at contact. Blaine were far too lost in the sensation of his own hand on his dick that the sound of keys fails to reach him. Only when a new pair sets of hands joins his own does Blaine notice he is no longer alone.

“S-Sebastian! What the hell do you think you are doing?” Blaine yells. Completely embarrassed to be caught red handed with his hands on his dick Blaine desperately tried to cover himself up with anything nearby, unfortunately he found non.

Sebastian smirks. “Giving you a hand.”

“I don't need your hand!”

“Oh, but you obviously want  _someones_ hand.” Blaine blushes deeply.

Sebastian chuckles. “Relax Blaine. Shut your eyes and imagine the man who has gotten you all worked up for.”

“W-what?”

“Imagine it to be his hands around your leaking cook.” Blaine wants to shove Sebastian away, that this isn't right, but in the end, he didn't had the strength to do so. It felt good. It felt good to have someone else hand on his stiff member. Even if that hand happened to be Sebastian's.

“Are you imagine it, Blaine? Can you see his face, looking down at you with hungry eyes?” Blaine shivered with arousal. “That's it Blaine.” Sebastian says huskily. “Imagine it. Feel it. Feel his hand; holding you tight, up and down...” Blaine's back arched. “Oh, Blaine... you're so wet in my hand, absolutely soaking.”

Blaine couldn't help himself. The images of Kurt in his mind, pleasure him in such a wonderful way... The firm grip around his hard and desperate cook. Sebastian's filthy words... It was all too much. And yet, it wasn't enough. As if Sebastian could read his mind the blond sudden lunched forward, swallowing Blaine in one go. The overwhelming heat had Blaine howl. His fingers grabbed hold of Sebastian's short hair desperately. Sebastian moan in approval. The vibration caused Blaine to jerk, forcing his dick further down in the heated mouth. The act had Sebastian pulling back, gasping for air.

“S-sorry,” Blaine panted.

“Don't.” Sebastian said. His voice raspy and low. “Fuck my mouth like you want to. Fuck my mouth like you want to fuck _his_!” A wave of lust rushed through Blaine as he imagine it to be Kurt between his legs, sucking him off like a whore, desperate for his cook.

With a loud moan Blaine start to fuck Kurt's mouth in earnest – hard and brutal. It felt good. So fucking good. Blaine would have had Kurt sucking him off all day if he could. It would be a crime not to. The mechanic's mouth was made for having Blaine's cook in it: hot and wonderful, tight and wet. A tremor of pleasure shot through him and Blaine knew it wouldn't be too long now. He had been on the verge of coming for a while now. Fueled by his need to come in Kurt's mouth, to shoot deep down into his throat and force the man to swallow his seed, had Blaine jerking his hips viciously.

Fuck.

He needs to come.

He needs-!

Blaine suddenly felt a finger gazing the rim of his hole, playing, teasing him. Mad with desire Blaine spread his legs wide and open.

“P-please...” Blaine begged. He was beyond desperation. “More... I need...” Barely had Blaine finish his sentence until two fingers brutally penetrated him. The additional pain had Blaine throwing his head back with a loud cry.

“Blaine...” Kurt gasped, his voice heavy with lust. “I need you to come for me. I need you to fill my mouth with your seeds. I need to taste you, please...” The sultry voice of his lover finally tipped Blaine over the edge. With a shout Blaine came hard enough to see stars. A muffled moan told him Kurt had come as well. The though of Kurt getting off, only by sucking Blaine's cook, had Blaine coming what felt forever. His cook kept shooting load after load, and it kept coming. Blaine would have been concerned for Kurt's safety had not the mechanic expertly swallow every drop, and still hunger for more. Gasping Blaine made one last jerk as he kept filling Kurt's mouth with his seeds till there were nothing left.

Exhausted Blaine falls back down on the sofa. He was drained and cover in sweat, his cook soar and sensitive, but he felt good. Really good.

“Dame, Blaine.” The sound of Sebastian's voice cut through his blissful mind like a knife. “Whoever your man is he sure as hell knows how to turn the boring Blaine into a proper whore!”

“S-Sebastian...”

“I need to meet him so I can give him a proper thanks! You think he would be up for a threesome? He must be quite the wildcat to rub off on you!”

Blaine felt ashamed and disappointed with himself. Sure, it had felt good, but only because he had thought it to be Kurt. So caught up in his fantasy and need to be with the man Blaine had failed to see the consequences of his actions. If Kurt where to found out about it. How he had let Sebastian use his body to pleasure them both with Kurt in his mind... The mechanic would surely never want to speak with him ever again.

“Hello, earth to Blaine. Did I rock your world that badly?”

“Fuck off, Sebastian!” Blaine snapped.

“Gladly. But unfortunately your phone is ringing.”

“Wait-what?” Sebastian was right. The unmistakable sound of Katy Perry singing came from the bedroom.

_Kurt!_

The thought had Blaine up and running in seconds. Nude and flustered Blaine shove the bedroom door open, frantically searching for his phone. _Where the hell is it?_ Throwing the pillows of the bed Blaine finally found it. With a mental shout of triumph Blaine answered. Almost dropped the phone in his haste.

“H-hello?”

 **“Hey... I, um... Is this Blaine Anderson?”** Blaine felt his heart leaped in his chest. Kurt's voice were just as beautiful as he remembered it to be.

“Kurt.” There was a sigh of relief on the other side of the line. “Glad to hear my voice?” Blaine asked, grinning.

 **“Something like that.”** Blaine felt his inside practically melt.

“Send him a picture of your dick. I'm sure he will beg you to fuck him if you do.”

“Piss off Sebastian!” Blaine hissed.

**“Um, Blaine? Did I say something wrong? If this is a bad time I can always call you back.”**

“No!" Blaine shouted frantically. "No. Of course not. It's just my asshole to friend. Who was just about to leave. Weren't you, Sebastian?” The man was about to bitch back but when he saw Blaine's stern glare he knew better then to argue. Raising his hands in surrender Sebastian left. “Sorry about that. Had I known you would be calling I would had kicked him out from the start,” Blaine said as he put on a pair of boxers. There were no reply and for a moment Blaine feared he had accidentally disconnecting the call. “Um, Kurt? Hello?”

 **“Oh! I...um, s-sorry.”** Blaine frowned. Something seemed off. But what? Had he said something wrong? **“Blaine, I meant when I said I could call back. I didn't mean to disturb you, or force you to kick your friend out. I-”**

“Kurt. There is never a bad time for you to give me a call. I am glad you called. Very glad, in fact.”

 **“Y-you are?”** The barely concealed joy in the man's voice had Blaine smiling. The mechanic were the definition of adorable. **“Um... The reason why I called. About Friday night; would it be alright for you if we perhaps met up at the restaurant?”**

“Well yes, of course. I have made reservation at an Italian restaurant called Breadstix. Ever heard of it?”

**“Yeah. I know it. It's been a while since I have been there, but it's a very nice place. What I can remember of if anyway.”**

“I'm glad to hear that.” Neither of them said anything for a while. And neither one of them stopped smiling either. There was a sudden voice in the background. Shouting Kurt's name.

 **“Sorry, Blaine, but I have to go. Someone is waiting for me downstairs.”** Blaine heard the clear disappointment in Kurt's voice.

“Oh, I see. Too bad. I would love to talk with you for a bit longer.” Blaine didn't need to see the man's face to know his cheeks were crimson red. Knowing what an effect he had on the adorable man had him smiling like an idiot.

_**“Kurt! Get your sexy ass down here!”** _

**“Oh, for the love off...! Blaine, I really have to go. I wish I didn't have to, believe me, I too enjoy talking with you, but if I don't I fear I'll feel the wrath of the Queen herself.”**

_**“Kurt!”** _

**“Coming!”** Kurt sigh heavily over the phone. **“Sorry Blaine, talk to you later?”**

“Sure. And good luck. It sounds like you need it.”

**“I do. And thanks.”**

While hanging up Blaine couldn't help but to wonder about the identity of the screaming woman in the background. She had sound like as if she knew Kurt quite well. Too well? Maybe. Maybe not. Perhaps she was just a costumer. But then again, what if she wasn't? With a frustrated sigh Blaine threw his phone on the bed. He needed a shower.

 

Disappointed Kurt disconnect the call. He would love to talk with Blaine for a bit longer but now was no time. There was a soft knock on the door. With a sigh Kurt swiftly threw Finn's file in the top drawer, not sure just how much she already knew regarding the case. Opening the door Kurt was greeted with a smile. “Quinn.” The blond woman was dressed in a sleek skirt and blouse in a lovely shad of blue. The woman looked stunning, and Kurt said as much.

“Thank you, Kurt. You don't look too bad either.” Kurt glared at her, clearly disagreeing. “What? It's very hard to look good in jumpsuit.” She comment with a barely contained laughter. Kurt rolled his eyes. Well aware it was all in good fun. “But jokes aside, Kurt. You do look well. A bit tired maybe, but still good - happier somehow.”

“I have felt happier these last couple of days,” Kurt admit. And Kurt had a sneaky suspicion it was all due to Blaine.

“I'm glad to hear that, really glad.” Unsure of herself for the first time since her arrival, Quinn found herself fumbling with her hair.

“Quinn?”

“I was worried about you, you know? We all were. And perhaps in a way we still are.” Kurt stared blankly back at her. “When Finn died it was difficult to really grasp the fact that he was actually gone, you know? That he was never coming back. To realize it, to _understand it_... I cried for days. I still do sometimes, cries for him that is.” Sadly she looked out through the dirty glass, her lower lip slightly trembling. “I'm sure you do, too.”

Kurt avoid looking at her. Too ashamed to even respond. The truth was that every since the day before the funeral, Kurt hadn't been able to properly mourned for Finn. He had been close a couple of times – his encounter down at the diner as he had lied out his suspicions about Finn's death to the detective had been one of those occasions, but even then he hadn't been able to truly let it all out. And honestly, Kurt suspect his tears were more due to the fact that his friends and family were suffering then anything else. Also, the constant pressure and demands, not to mention the responsibilities on his shoulders, had left him little to no choice but to holding it all in. He need to be strong – or at least act like he was. Especially in front of his dad.

“I know how painful it was. How badly it effected me.” Quinn went on. “And knowing that you, Carole, Burt... were, and still are I imagine, suffering far more...” Kurt could see how hard she fought not to cry. This, right here, is exactly why Kurt wasn't able cry himself. His friends and family were still not emotionally recovered enough to handle their own grief, much less Kurt's own. To help them to move on, Kurt had to keep his own pain under lock and key. Kurt smiled gently at her.

“It's not that bad, Quinn. You said it yourself, I look happier then I have been for a long time. It is getting better, I promise.” She smiled gently back at him.

“Yeah, you really do look happier.” Kurt offered her some coffee, which she politely declined. “Now, tell me why I am here. Not that I am not glad to see you, but I have to admit I was quite surprised when you called the other day.”

Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee. Yes, he hadn't really talked with Quinn since Finn's funeral so her confusion was justified. But resent events has had Kurt seeking some legally advice.

 

Kurt felt the need to seek legally advising. And because of the sensitivity of the matter Quinn was the only lawyer Kurt felt comfortable enough to discussing it with. He trusted her judgment and respecter her opinion. She would be honest with him as Kurt would be to her. He trusted her to the end. Just as Finn did...

“I called you because I want to see over the shop's finance as well as the value of the land.” Quinn looked at him in chock.

“Kurt, what is going on?” Hesitantly Kurt told her about Sebastian and his offer to bay. “Is that why you want to look over the papers? To see how much it's worth?”

“Something like that.”

“You are not seriously consider selling, are you?”

“Of course not. The shop is everything to my dad. He would never forgive me if I did. But... It doesn't change the fact that selling would solve a lot of our problems. The bills is pilling up and the cost for Caroles medical treatment is not exactly cheep.”

Even if the idea of selling didn't appeal to her, Quinn had to agree with him. The extra cash if they did sell would revel the family from some of their burden.

“Quinn, I'm not selling the shop. Like, ever. I simply called you over here to look over the papers. I want to know what I am dealing with. Perhaps even figure out why Sebastian is so eager to bay it.” Quinn halt her search for a pen.

“When you say Sebastian, you won't happen to refer to Sebastian Smythe, are you?”

“Well, yes. Why do you ask?”

“Kurt, the man is, well, perhaps not dangerous per se, but the police has been keeping an eye at him for years.”

“What for?”

“I don't know if it's true or not, but rumors has it that once Sebastian has set his eyes on something he wants, he'll get it no matter what.”

 _Does that include people?_ Kurt couldn't help but to wonder. Suddenly remembering how the salesman had been trying to catch his interest the other day.

“A few people that have sold their properties to him claims they were forced to do so, but without physical evidence there is little to nothing the police can do about it.”

“I see...”

“I am not telling you what to do, Kurt. I simply advise you to be careful.” Kurt agreed. The very first time Kurt had met the salesman Kurt had been wary.

“How is Noah doing, by the way?” Quinn laughed.

“Why don't you tell me. You do spend quite a lot of time together. Should I be worried?”

Kurt smirked. “Of course not. He is all yours.” _Besides, I have already set my eyes on someone else_ , he thought happily.

“Oh, I know that look.” Quinn said, smiling brightly.

“W-what look?”

“The look that says: I am the happiest man on the planet.”

“I... I'm not-”

“What's his name?” Kurt didn't know why exactly, but the grin and honest interest in her eyes had Kurt talking within seconds.

“Um... His name is Blaine.”

“And how do we know this Blaine, then?”

“He had a bit of a car accident a couple of nights back and asked me to take a look at it.”

“Mmhmm. Was that the only thing he asked you to take a look at?” She asks, wiggling her eyebrows wickedly. Kurt's cheeks absolutely explode at the remark. The sighed of her friend, bright red and embarrassed, had Quinn laughing wholeheartedly. It had been ages since she had seen him this smitten. The last time had been when he was still together with Adam back in NY. “You better ask him out before its too late, then.” She advised.

“Actually... He has already asked me out to dinner.”

“He did? That's wonderful Kurt! I hope you said yes.”

“I would be a fool not to.”

“And Kurt Hummel is no fool, right?”

“Dame right I am not.” They both laughed. “In fact, I was on the phone with him when you all but demanded to see my sexy ass!” Quinn lost herself in yet another hysterical fit of laughter. She would have paid a hefty price to see his face in that moment. Blushing furiously no doubt.

“I don't know if I should apologize or not,” she said giggling. “After all, perhaps I did you a favor in the end. Advertising your ass in such a blunt way to the man you are trying to catch.” Kurt rolled his eyes at her. Unable to flaunt her way of thinking. He really had missed the woman.

“I would love to stay,” she said and rose from her seat. “But I have a meeting with a client shortly and sadly I am running late as it is.” Kurt followed her to the door.

“I'm sorry I drag you out on such a short notice, but I needed to talk to you.”

“Don't worry about it, Kurt. My husband is not the only one who has your back. I do, too.” Kurt smiled. He really was lucky to have such a wonderful friends. “Until next time.”

"Um Quinn, before you go...” The woman turned at the door.

“Yes?”

“There is someone I would like you to look into.”

“Oh?”

“I would owe you one, tho.”

Needless to say, she was intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about the introduction of Queen? Have you manage to figure out the identity of the detective yet?  
> As always. Love to hear your thoughts and any ideas you might have. 
> 
> Much love  
> Nicole


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a little bit of angst in this chapter. Not much! I think... But, just so you know.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

The room was not much to desire and the flowers on the nightstand did little to non improvement. It felt heavy in here – hard to breath somehow; even with the window half open. The scent of disinfection was strong and Kurt would have sworn he could distinguish the smell of old age. Kurt had never particularly liked hospital, too many hardship and misfortune were linked to the place, but he had little choice in the matter. With a sigh Kurt knock on the door before he entered. The sighed before him made his eyes tear-up. Carole, or at least what was left of her, starring blankly at nothing but air from were she was laying. And in the corner, not far away from the shell of the once energetic woman, sat his dad, his poor old dad, hunched over in deep slumber. It ache him to see the two people he loved the most in such a dreadful state. Kurt wished there was something he could do to sooth their pain, but Kurt was not as naive to believe he held such power to begin with. All there was left for him to do was to keep the flow of income steady to pay Carol's treatment, that way all his dad had to worry about was to watch over his wife. It was a heavy burden, but it was a burden Kurt was more then willing to bear if it meant protecting his family.

Quietly Kurt walked over to his father's side. The man looked exhausted. The thought of awakening him was unbearable. Instead Kurt reached for the blanked laying on the foot of the bed, hoping it would be enough to shield his dad from the fresh wind drifting from the opened window. Kurt greeted Carole with a smile, but the woman didn't even acknowledged him. She never did these days. Every since her mental break down after Finn's death, Carole had been unable to respond to anyone, or anything. She literally were an empty shell – a ghost. And quite frankly, Kurt sometimes felt like one himself. There was a soft knock at the door and one of the hospital nurses entered with a gentle smile on her face. Kurt returned it with much difficulty. Yes. Kurt was breathing, but he wasn't living. He simply exist.

Kurt sudden felt his jack pocket vibrating. Glad he had remembered to turn his phone of to mute. There was no doubt in his mind that the nurse – friend of Carole or not – would have his head on a stick if the sound of _put a ring on it_ sudden boomed trough out the hospital's halls.

Curiously Kurt looked at the screen. The name flashing on the display had his heart fluttering. Hastily Kurt exit the room.

“H-hello?”

**“Kurt? Why are you whispering?”**

“Because I am at the hospital and phones are strictly forbidden.”

 **“Hospital? Are you alright?”** The obvious concern in Blaine's voice had Kurt smiling. Knowing Blaine cared for him enough to be concerned warmed his heart.

“I'm fine Blaine. But If I am caught talking to you I wont be for much longer.” There was a soft chuckle on the other side of the line.

 **“Well,”** Blaine said. **“If that were to happen I'll make sure to take care of you.”** Kurt practically melt. It was strange how quickly they had boned. Less then a week had passed since that night in the garage and Kurt already felt like he was talking to a long known friend. It felt right. _Blaine_ felt right.

 **“But if you're fine, then why are you at the hospital?”** Kurt could practically see the man in front of him, frowning deeply.

“I... I'm visiting someone.”

 **“Oh.”** The sentence had Blaine sober and the good humor was instantly gone. **“How bad is it?”** He asks. Kurt sigh heavily. **“Is it really that bad?”**

“Yeah. It's quite bad.”

**“I am sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?”**

“If you could build a time machine I would be most grateful.”

**“Sadly I don't have a TARDIS on me at the moment.”**

“And I suppose you are unable to call and ask David Tennant to see if we cant borrow his?” Kurt replied without missing a beat.

 **“You watch Doctor Who?”** The evident joy in Blaine's voice had Kurt laughing.

“Do I detect a hidden nerd, Mister Anderson?” Kurt teased. It had the other man chuckle.

 **“Indeed you do, Mister Hummel.”** Kurt felt a lightness he hadn't felt in months when he was talking with Blaine. Much like breathing fresh air for the first time. It felt good.

“To answer you question. No, I don't watch it. It was more my brother's passion then my own.”

 **“You have a brother? That's cool. I do, too. His name is Cooper and he is driving me completely insane most of the time, but I guess that's what brother's do, right?”** Kurt blinked, desperately trying to prevent the tears that rapidly threaten to emerge.

“Y-yeah. They sure do.” Kurt forced himself to reply. “But honestly Blaine. There is nothing you can do. Your call did help tho. I feel much better already.”

**“Are you sure? You still sound awfully down. I could come over. If you want me to, of course.”**

Kurt bit his lower lip. It was a tempting offer and Kurt would love nothing more then having Blaine over but Kurt could not let Blaine be a part of his misery, not yet at least.

“As tempting as it is, I think it's best if you don't. It's already late and I'll not be here for much longer either.”

 **“I understand. Whatever has happened I wish for the best.”** Kurt did too, but it had already been roughly four months since Carole had been hospitalized. Needless to say, the prospect wasn't good.

“By the way, Blaine. Was there anything particular you wanted?”

 **“Oh! Um... Not really. My friend just left and I felt the need to hear a voice of reason for a change.”** Kurt couldn't prevent the laughter that was bubbling out of him. The clear amusement lazed in Blaine's voice as he spoke about his friend was simple too much.

 **“Thanks, laugh at my pain, why not?”** Blaine said, pouting. **“But I bet you wouldn't be laughing so freely after spending almost two hours listen to Sebastian's latest conquest! It's not a pleasant experience, let me tell you.”**

Kurt's laughter abruptly died on his lips. The hallway suddenly too small, too empty for comfort. And Kurt desperately wanted to return to his dad.

“I-I'm sorry Blaine, but I have to go.”

 **“Kurt, I was only kidding. You know that, right?”** Strangely, Kurt did. It would have amazed him how quickly the two of them had connected had Kurt not been in such a rush to see his dad.

“I really am sorry Blaine, but I honestly have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, yes?”

**“Well, yes. Of course.”**

“Then, good night.”

**“Good night, Kurt.”**

With a heavy sigh Kurt disconnect the call. The mention of the salesman's name had him shivering and anxious. Yes, Kurt had told Quinn that the shop wasn't up for sale, and probably never would be either, but the problem was still at large. Especially if what Quinn had said about Sebastian was true. What would happened to him – or the shop for that matter, if he were to refuse to sell? Would he be forced, too? Like the others before him? Kurt knew it was never good to believe in rumors, but then again, where there is smoke there is fire, right?

Silently Kurt reentering his stepmothers room. The nurse was long gone. Barely had he shut the door before his phone vibrated once more.

**»Courage«**

The text said.

“It's been a long time since I have seen you smile.”

Feeling very much like a little boy caught red handed in the cookie jar Kurt blushed furiously. His dad chuckled. “There is no need to be modest, Kurt. I am your dad after all.”

“Sorry, dad.”

“Now, tell me son. What had you smiling like the Cheshire Cat himself?”

“I got a text.”

“Oh?”

“From Blaine,” Kurt added.

“The same Blaine you have been talking nonstop about for the last couple of days?”

“I have not been-” Burt snorted loudly. “Alright, so I _might_ have been mentioned him a couple of times, but I have been talking about other things, too!”

“Sure you have, son.” Kurt felt the urge to snap at his dad for being ridicules, but the thought of Blaine made the corner of his lips rose in a half smile. Sudden his dad's teasing didn't seem like such a big deal anymore.

“He told me to have courage,” Kurt said. “That he wished for the best. He even offered to come down here if I wanted him to.”

“Sounds like a fine young man to me.” Kurt agreed. Blaine was kind and gentle. Blaine were like a soothing candle in Kurt's cold and bitter life. A light Kurt desperately wanted, but sadly, frightened to touch. Kurt didn't had much to offer and the moment Blaine would realize what damage goods Kurt really was it would probably end with a thanks, but no thanks.

 _Perhaps I should cancel our dinner after all..._ Kurt thought sadly.

“Kurt.” The strong voice of his dad had Kurt looking up. “He told you to have courage, right?” Kurt nods. “Then have some, then. He contacted you – _texted_ you. I admit I haven't been on the marked for quite a while but to me that seems like he has taking an interest in you. And why wouldn't he? You are funny, smart and loyal to death. All very honorable, attractive treats. I am sure Blaine sees that, too.” Kurt dried his recently noted tears with the corner of his shirt. A decision he would regret in the morning, surely, but for now, couldn't care less about.

“I'm thinking I might come home early tomorrow night,” Burt said. “It's been far too long since we had some quality time together – just the two of us. Perhaps we can watch that movie you like so much – the one about the singer who is ill and her poor lover?”

“You mean Moulin Rouge? But you hate that film?”

“I wouldn't say that I hate it, exactly.”

Kurt shook his head in amusement. They might not be a wealthy family, or wake up with cupcake and sunshine every day, but Kurt wouldn't trade his family for anything.

“I love you, dad.” And he meant it. Not every dad would spend a whole evening, willingly offer to watch a film they dislike just to please their son. _I guess I could get some popcorn and ice cream for the movie on my way home from the shop tomorrow. I should also – Oh, right..._

“Um, dad. About tomorrow...”

 

The moment the door shut behind him Blaine let out a sigh of relief. He care for Sebastian, he really did, but sometimes - alright, more often then not, the man could be quite the pain in the ass! Blaine had been frantically searching of something nice to wear for his evening out with Kurt tomorrow when his friend had all but burst into the apartment like as if he owned the place. Blaine had tried to hint at his friend that this was not the best of time, but Sebastian hadn't even bother to ask if it was alright with Blaine before he start blabbering about his latest fuck downtown. For _two hours_ , Blaine was forced to listen to Sebastian going on and on about it. Blaine was sure he would have firmly, but politely asked Sebastian to fuck off somewhere else had not Sebastian decided that moment to leave.

Exhausted Blaine returned to his task in finding the perfect outfit to wear. Blaine couldn't have cared less whom his friend slept with, as long as it wasn't him. The memories of what had occurred the other day at the couch still lingering in the back of his mind. Sure, it wasn't the first time Sebastian had jerked him off. They both had helped each other out more times then he could count on his two hands to relive the pressure when there was no one else to turn to. But it was the first time where Sebastian had pleasured him while thinking about someone else. Thinking about Kurt. The man whom Blaine very much would like to know more about. Not to mention wish to bend over the hood of his car and have his wicked ways with. The image of it all sent a spark of arousal down his spine.

 _Dammit, even the though of him has me half hard_.

Very much doubting to get anything, even half productively done with his head swimming in lustful fantasies, Blaine slammed the wardrobe shut. He wanted to look his absolutely best for Kurt during their first, official date. And yet, he couldn't focus. Frustrated with himself Blaine went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Hopefully it would do his treasures mind some good.

_Do Kurt prefer coffee or tea? I remember him offer me some coffee the first time we meet. Do he has his own coffeemaker in his office? Does that mean he is a coffee lover?_

Blaine poured himself a cup then add some sugar. _But somehow I doubt Kurt like coffee very much. Perhaps something sweeter...?_

Removing himself from the kitchen Blaine draped himself over the sofa in the living-room. _I wonder if he like sweets. Judging by the way his body looks, or at least the shape if his body, I sincerely doubt it. He is probably aware of everything he eats. Does that mean he knows how to cook too?_

Blaine sudden found himself smiling brightly. Somehow the images of Kurt dressed in a cute apron had his heart fluttering. It was an adorable picture to say the least. _I wonder if I'll ever have the pleasure to see it for myself some day. I really hope I do..._

And if Blaine was quite honest with himself, he had never been quite this excited about someone before. There was no aspect of Kurt he wouldn't love to see and Blaine couldn't wait to get to know the handsome mechanic a bit better. Without his notice Blaine's treasures mind – and now his hands, apparently, had not only managed to find his phone but dialed, too! Half panicking and half excited Blaine placed the phone between his shoulder and ear while taking a sip of his still hot coffee.

 **“H-hello?”** The reply was low and uncertain. Blaine frowned deeply.

“Kurt? Why are you whispering?”

 **“Because I am at the hospital and phones are strictly forbidden.”** Blaine immediately rose from the sofa, almost spilling his coffee.

“Hospital? Are you alright?” Concern and fear shook him to the core.

 **“I'm fine Blaine.”** Blaine sank back down on the sofa with a sigh of relief. _Thank god!_  

 **“But If I am caught talking to you I wont be for much longer.”** The comment had Blaine chuckle.

“Well,” Blaine said. “If that were to happen I'll make sure to take care of you.” There was no instant reply and Blaine wondered if he perhaps had been too forward. Pushing his doubt a side Blaine added. “But if you're fine, then why are you at the hospital?” It made no sense. Unless...

**“I... I'm visiting someone.”**

“Oh.” As he had feared. “How bad is it?” Blaine could hear a deep sigh over the line. “Is it really that bad?”

 **“Yeah. It's quite bad.”** Blaine felt his heart ache for the other man. Blaine was no fool. The mechanic was gorgeous, yes, but there was something dark, heavy, lurking underneath the handsome exterior. The moment he had made eye-contact with Kurt Blaine had instantly recognized those eyes: beautiful but hunted. Whatever darkness Kurt was hiding there was no doubt in Blaine's mind it had been painful. And how did he know? Because it was the same look he himself had faced every morning in the mirror after his bashing.

“I am sorry to hear that,” Blaine said. And he meant it too. “Is there anything I can do?”

**“If you could build a time machine I would be most grateful.”**

“Sadly I don't have a TARDIS on me at the moment.”

**“And I suppose you are unable to call and ask David Tennant to see if we cant borrow his?”**

“You watch Doctor Who?” Blaine instantly blurted out. Mentally slapping himself in the head over his childlike behavior. But before Blaine could apologize the other man was laughing. It was a wonderful sound.

 **“Do I detect a hidden nerd, Mister Anderson?”** The clear humor in Kurt's voice had Blaine chuckle.

“Indeed you do, Mister Hummel,” he replied, smiling.

**“To answer you question. No, I don't watch it. I was more my brother's passion then my own.”**

_Kurt has a brother? Big or little? I bet Kurt would be a great big brother, but he would be adorable cute as the youngest, too._ The mental image of a little Kurt mimicking his older brother had him smiling. It reminded Blaine of Cooper.

“You have a brother? That's cool. I do, too. His name is Cooper and his driving me completely insane most of the times, but I guess that's what brother's do, right?”

 **“Y-yeah. They sure do.”** Blaine frowned. Kurt sound distant somehow. Almost wrecked. Perhaps he is tired. **“But honestly, Blaine. There is nothing you can do. Your call did help tho. I feel much better already.”** But Blaine had his doubts.

“Are you sure? You still sound awfully down. I could come over,” Blaine hesitantly added. “If you want me to, of course.”

**“As tempting as it is, I think it's best if you don't. It's already late and I'll not be here too much longer either.”**

“I understand.” Blaine did his best to hid the obvious disappointment. “Whatever has happened I wish for the best.”

**“By the way, Blaine. Was there anything particular you wanted?”**

“Oh! Um... Not really. My friend just left and I felt the need to hear a voice of reason for a change.” There was a sudden explosion of laughter from the other side of the line.

“Thanks, laugh at my pain, why not?” Blaine said, pretending to be hurt by Kurt's sudden outburst, but secretly he was genuinely happy to have the man laughing. It felt like a personal victory on Blaine's part.

Smiling he went on. “But I bet you wouldn't be laughing so freely after spending almost two hours listen to Sebastian's latest conquest! It's not a pleasant experience let me tell you.”

The laughter abruptly ended and Blaine felt his stomach twist and turn. And not in a good way.

 **“I-I'm sorry Blaine, but I have to go.”** The near desperation in Kurt's voice only fueled Blaine's concerned. _Did I say something wrong?_

“Kurt, I was only kidding. You know that, right?”

 **“I really am sorry Blaine, but I honestly have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, yes?”** Blaine was beyond confused.

“Well, yes. Of course.”

“Then, good night.”

“Good night, Kurt.”

With little to no other choice Blaine hanged up. Starring down at the phone in his hands. What did just happened? Blaine tried to figure out what he did wrong. Their conversation had been easy, effortless almost flirtatious. Then something change – what exactly caused the swift in Kurt's behavior Blaine had no idea, but it was enough reason to have him concerned. Kurt had sounded out of breath. Desperate, almost fearful. The urge to call Kurt once more, just to make sure he was still alright, almost overwhelmed him. In the end Blaine settled with sending Kurt a text. Hoping it would be enough to show Kurt that he was there for him if he needed him, but also to tell Kurt that there was no harm feelings in the way their conversation had ended.

With a sigh Blaine sat up from the sofa. Only then did he took noticed just how dark it was outside.

"What time is it?"

Seeing the red digits flashing in the corner of the TV – 21:47. Cursing Blaine took his now cold coffee mug, put it in the sink and returned to the wardrobe. Determined to find the perfect outfit before the crack of dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about the hospital scen? Did I manage to portrait the emotional pain enough? And what is your thought about the epic "Courage" message from Blaine's part? Did it fit in the context? And what did you think about the Doctor Who reference? 
> 
> Please, feel free to comment, love to hear your thoughts!  
> Much love Nicole!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of the date is finally up! I hope you will like it!

**Chapter Seven**

It didn't feel right – to leave the shop in such an early hour, but Kurt had little to no choice in the matter. His dinner with Blaine was rapidly approaching; less then two hours away and he was _still_ at the garage.

Kurt had hoped to have at least one of the two cars fixed before his date with Blaine, but sadly the car he had been working on during the day was yet not done. Then there was the goddamn Volvo! The engine had luckily showed up this morning, leaving him approximate two days to make the swap. It would be a close call, that's for sure.

Kurt sigh heavily, already feeling the sign of a growing headache pounding behind his eyes. There was no denying it. Taking time off to enjoy himself for the evening was not a wise decision. _At all_. He still had a lot to do, and far from done. But still, he wanted to have dinner with Blaine. Kurt turned the lights off and shut the door behind him.

 

Holy crap! Holy Lady Gaga crap! What the hell was he thinking? As if going on a date with Blaine was ever a good idea. Because it's not. It's not good, it's the opposite of good, it's ungood – a disaster! Yes. Going on a date with Blaine were absolutely, written-in-stone recipe for disaster.

_It's probably best for the both of us if I just cancel_ , Kurt thought as he flipped his phone open.

"Yes. Cancel and pretend it never happened. Forget everything. Forget you ever heard the name Blaine Anderson. Forget you ever laid eyes on those amazing arms and hazel brown eyes. He is a distraction. A big, messy-" _but, oh, what a sexy distraction..._

**»Courage.«**

Kurt felt his determination wavering.

**»Sounds like a fine young man to me.«**

“Fuck!” Frustrated Kurt threw his phone on the bed. Why did he had to have such an amazing and supportive dad? Not to mention surrounding himself with such headstrong people? It only made him feel weak and pathetic. Since when did he – Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, became such a scared little kitty-cat? Back as a kid he was never like this. Sure, there were moments when he was genuinely frightened. Like the time before the New Direction was right about to preform for the first time in National in NY. Or every morning right before school where he were to face bullies like David Karofsky. Back then he was scared, _terrified_ , but he faced it – proud and all out. Not like a coward crawling into a corner, reeking with fear over the prospect of going on a date! He had dated before, of course he had. So why did he feel like such a virgin all of a sudden? An utter fumbling mess of nerves and second guessing everything? It made no sense! And yet, it somewhat did.

The state of his room were not up to his normally stander either; with different types of cloths everywhere, and still flying in his frantically searched through his wardrobe in hope to find something presentable to wear. And, the fact that he already had tried out five different outfits and _non_ of them had met his approval, was a clear answer as any.

He liked Blaine. Like, _a lot_. Blaine was kind, caring and looked good enough to eat! But most importantly, Blaine made him feel alive again. After months of nothing but long hours in the garage and grief and concerned for his family; not to mention the burden of the truth about Finn's death threatening to break him emotionally, Blaine's presence in his life might actually do him some good. Even if said man was a distraction both at work and in Kurt's search for his brother's killer. Furthermore, it was the spark of life that was the root of his concern and reluctance to let Blaine in to begin with. Kurt barely knew Blaine. The man was still very much a stranger to him, and yet Blaine had, in less than a month, manage to become an importance to Kurt. And that scared him.

Kurt wasn't too sure either what to call it, the feeling inside of him which had his heart racing, his palms sweating; his body burning hot with needs and a strange urge to smile an giggle all the time. Kurt was hesitant to call it love. Kurt had been in love before. Plenty of time, actually. In fact, he had been in a steady relationship with Adam back in NY for quite a while before they went their separates ways after Kurt's return home. And Kurt had loved Adam, he really had, yet, what he felt for Adam, was nowhere near as strong as what he felt for Blaine. So, if not love, what was it, this feeling inside?

The sound of his phone vibrating interrupted his train of thoughts. Hastily Kurt shut the alarm off. He had less then forty minutes before he had to leave the house, if not, he would risk being late. With a string of curses Kurt deciding to go with outfit number two. Once dressed Kurt rushed to the bathroom where he did his hair to perfection and then added some cologne in the last minute. Satisfied with his look Kurt grabbed his phone and keys.

_It's still not too late to back out_ , Kurt though as he locked the front door. His heart fluttering with anticipation of seeing Blaine again. With a sigh Kurt start the car.

"Yes it is."

 

By the time Kurt arrived at the restaurant his heart was beating rapidly, almost on the edge of being painful. He was approximated teen minutes earlier then what they had agreeing on, but Kurt would need every second of it to calm himself down. He hadn't even entered the restaurant yet and he were already having a mild panic attack.

"Alright, Kurt. Pull yourself together. You have stood in front of hundred of people, singing and acting like a complete lunatic! Now, go in there and dazzle the socks off the man!"

_You can do better then that, Hummel. Go for the pants!_ A second voice added, sounding suspiciously like Quinn. It certainly sound like something the woman would say. The mental image of the blond – shouting tips and encouragement had Kurt shacking his head in amusement. He had to remind himself to sent the woman some flowers. If he survived the evening that is...

With a deep sigh Kurt pushed the door open and went inside.

Warm air greeted him and Kurt welcomed it with open arms. The aroma of food were quite strong, too, but not overpowering. In fact, if Kurt concentrated hard enough he could almost smell a hint of jasmine and sandalwood. He could also hear a tune of jazz further back, but it was soft enough not to disrupt any conversation that might be held. The place were rather cozy, a great deal of improvement since his schooldays back in McKinley High.

_I wonder if Blaine has arrived yet..._ Kurt wonder as he removed his jacket. _If not, I can always wait for him at our table. I'm sure he mentioned something about already put in a reservation for us..._ Kurt spotted a waiter coming his way.

“Um, excuse me, sir?” The waiter smiled warmly at him.

“Welcome to Breadstix. How may I help you?”

“I am suppose to meet someone here. I am sure he has made some reservation for us.”

“Of course, sir. Under what name may sir have done his reservation under?”

“I happened to be a bit early but it should be under the name Blaine Anderson.”

“Ah, yes. Blaine Anderson. A gentleman by that name came in earlier.”

_Blaine is already here?_   Kurt fought back the urge to look for him, but also the urge to run back to the car.

“This way, sir.” Kurt simply nod and follow. Far too occupied to try to catch his confident, which were currently flying out the window, apparently, then to reply like a normal, _functional_ person would do.

“Has... um, has he been waiting for long?” Kurt couldn't help but to ask. Unable to help but to feel guilty for making Blaine wait even tho he still had five minutes to spare.

“No need for concern, sir. The gentleman has only been here long enough to be served a glass of water.” Kurt let out a sigh of relief. _Thank you my sweet Lady Gaga_. The man besides him chuckled gently. “You have nothing to be worried about, sir. The man is handsome as the devil himself and the way I see it, he is just as nervous as you are.”

Kurt felt a mix of emotions rushing through him right then. Joy and happiness, but the jealousy he feel by the man's words ran equally hot in his veins. He could literally feel the primal beast inside of him snarling with rage. The force of it shock Kurt to the core. As a human Kurt was bound to have flaws, vanity would be one of them, but jealousy had never been a real issue. Sure, he had felt some resentment towards Finn when his dad had start to show genuine affection for him at the beginning, but that had been more about fear of losing his dad then jealousy. Even times when someone had been openly flirting with Adam, his _boyfriend_ at the time, had not been enough to have him lashing out quite like this. _Blaine, what are you doing to me?_

“Your table, sir.”

“Oh, t-thank you.” The waiter gave him one last smile before leaving.

Leaving him alone with Blaine.

The fact almost had Kurt calling the waiter back; demanding him to stay with them the whole evening if that's what it took to keep Kurt somewhat grounded, consequences be damed. But the moment he saw Blaine the words died on his lips. _Oh Jesus, Joseph and Maria!_

The sight before him made his legs wobble. The man was pure sex on legs! He certainly was dressed for the part. Black pants with a cardigan in a very lovely shade of blue – Crayola? Ultramarine? - underneath a stylish blazer in a dark, almost black, blue. _Forget the window_ , Kurt thought, swallowing. _My confident is using the bloody door!_ There was nothing Kurt could do but to stare at the man in awe. _Whatever I did to deserve this – Greek Adonis of a man, I will thank whatever god there is out there. I mean... Look at those legs! All muscle..._ Kurt felt arousal coiled in the lower section of his body and Kurt had never been more grateful for wearing a pair of restricted pants in his life. It would have been awfully embarrassing to show his interest for the man in such a vulgar way. _Really, Blaine. What the hell are you doing to me?_

 

Blaine sat at the table, nerves and excited. He had showed up at the restaurant almost twenty minutes earlier then what they had agreed on. Blaine felt pathetic, but he couldn't help it. The urge to see Kurt had overruled anything else. It should concerned him; how desperate he was, but honestly, he was too happy to give a shit about it. Trying to calm himself Blaine swallowed some of the water the waiter had been so kindly to offered him while he waited. It didn't help much, tho. He was still fidgeting. Glancing down at the watch for what must be the tenth time Blaine notice that only four minutes had passed since he last cheeked. Blaine was positively sure he would loose his god dame mind before Kurt even showed up.

_Deep breath Blaine, deep breath. In...and out... That's it. Keep breathing._

“Excuse me, sir. I am suppose to meet someone here. I am sure he has made some reservation for us.” Blaine instantly snapped his eyes open. He knew that voice. “I happened to be a bit early but it should be under the name of Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt! Kurt was here!

Feeling his calmness rapidly disappearing Blaine steady himself as best as he could. Which wasn't by much. The moment Blaine laid eyes on Kurt Blaine found himself unable to breath. The man in front of him was stunningly beautiful. The mechanic were dressed in a pare of well fitted black trousers, making his legs seem to stretch on for miles! A matching black vest over a crispy white shirt which enhanced the – as suspected, well defined arms. His hair was styled fashionably and Blaine wished for nothing more than to run his hand trough the silk looking hair. All in all – Kurt looked divined.

“Your table, sir.” Kurt thanked the waiter, unaware of the heavy scrutiny his body and appearance were experiencing. Not to mention the strong urge to claim that rocked through Blaine's body. Blaine had though Kurt had looked beautiful in his jumpsuit, smeared in grease and oil, but the man who stood before him, dressed in form-fitted shirt and trousers, were the most magnificent creature Blaine had ever seen. The transformation was ridicules! The man looked like a completely different person! And yet, it was Kurt through and through.

It thrilled Blaine. To, yet again, be so thoroughly thrown off the loop. The moment Blaine though he finally had figured the mechanic out, when Blaine believes the man is going zig, Kurt is suddenly going zag. It was very much like a high level round of chess, a game Blaine wouldn't mind playing for the rest of his life – as long as his opponent would remain to be Kurt, that is.

“Blaine, is everything alright? Why are you staring at my like that? Do I have something on my face?” _Oh my god!_ Kurt thought frantically. “I do, don't I?” _Please tell me I am not drooling!_ “This is so humiliating!”

Snapping out of his haze Blaine instantly tried to calm Kurt down before he went complete hysterical.

“N-no. There is nothing wrong with your face. It's quite the opposite, in fact.”

“W-what?” Rather embarrassed Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

“You... You look amazing.” The effect was instantaneous. The pale man turned an impressive shade of red and Blaine was once again reduced speechless. The mechanic was really too adorable for his own good.

“T-thank you.” Kurt stammered. “You d-don't look too bad yourself.” Which was true. The moment Kurt had lay eyes on Blaine he had instantly grown half-hard. “The blue color really suits you.” The smile he received practically had Kurt melting through the floor. _I better sit down before I fall over_ , he thought and joined Blaine at the table.

“I'm sorry if I made you wait. It was surprisingly difficult to find a parking-spot and I-”

“Kurt, you have nothing to apologize for.” Blaine said, amused. “I have not been here for much longer than you have, really. In fact, I would say you are right on time.” Kurt smiled at him shyly. The waiter from earlier showed up with a glass of water which Kurt was most grateful for.

“Thank you.” The waiter flashed him a gentle smile before he once again left them on their own. Kurt took a mouthful of the water and felt himself somewhat relaxed. He was here to have fun, after all. Kurt were about to ask Blaine how he was doing when he saw something flashed in the other mans eyes. Was that anger? _Did I do something wrong?_ Kurt fumbled with the glass nervously in his hands. _I must have. Why else would he be mad? Great! Just great! I have barely been here for five minutes and I have already fucked up! Good job Kurt!_

“Um... Blaine? D-did I offend you somehow? If I did, I deeply apologize.” Blaine were confused. _Why is he apologizing? If anyone is sorry is should be that jerk to waiter! Flirting with Kurt and all!_ Blaine felt rage blossom in his chest.

“B-Blaine? Please, tell me why you're so angry with me.” _Angry? Oh... Oh!_

Blaine sigh heavily. “Am I really that obvious?”

“W-what?” Kurt looked completely lost and Blaine mentally scolded himself. _This wont do..._ Gently Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and carefully cherished it between his own. Blaine felt Kurt tens at the touch. _This d_ _efinitely_ _wont do..._ Blaine thought, displeased with Kurt's reaction.

“I wasn't mad at you, Kurt. I was just – you know, unhappy with the way the waiter acted towards you earlier.” Frowning Kurt tried to recall what possible behavior Blaine was referring to, but nothing come to mind. The waiter had not been unfriendly in any way. In fact, the waiter had been nothing but kind and friendly. _He even encouraged me, smiled at me and... Oh._

Could it be? Surely not.

Looking down at their hands, interlocked together, there was really only on answer to Blaine's sudden sour mood. Smiling brightly Kurt squeezed Blaine hands with his own.

“There is no need to be jealous, Blaine. After all, I am dining with you, not him.” _Dame right you are!_ Blaine growled. Kurt chuckled.

“I said that out loud, didn't I?” Blaine said sheepishly.

“You did.” Blaine groaned. “But don't worry. I wont tell anyone.”

“Highly appreciated.” Kurt smiled sweetly at him. For a moment they just sat there, completely lost in each other; everything else seemed to simply tuned out. Someone sudden cleared his throat and the two men rapidly returned to reality.

“My apology. I wish not to impose but if the gentlemen would like to order something to eat there is sadly no way around it.”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry. Thank you,” Kurt said, blushing furiously as he accepted the menu from the man.

“You're welcome. Take your time and I'll be back with you when you are ready.” Kurt nods and swiftly open the menu. Over the brim of the menu he could see Blaine throwing daggers at the waiter. Kurt tries, but fails to contain his amusement. Blaine glares at him. “Not a word.”

“As you wish,” Kurt says and returns to look at the surprisingly wide variety of dishes – smiling the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> Please, feel free to comment, love to hear your thoughts!  
> Much love Nicole!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, then! Second part of the first date is up!
> 
> There will be talk about Finns death and the reason why Carole is at the hospital. I dont know if I should tagg some warning about triggers. Its really nothing too bad, but just in case. Found yourself (mildly) warned!
> 
> Also, all spellings and errors are all mine!

**Chapter Eight**

“No way!” Blaine exclaimed “You worked for Vogue?” Kurt chuckles.

“I did.” Bewildered Blaine shook his head.

“I can't believe this.” Amused Kurt took a sip of his wine. How many glasses had he have? 2, 3? Kurt didn't care. He was enjoying himself far too much to bother keeping count of the amount of calories he had indigested under the process of the evening.

“You better start believing, Blaine. There is only a handful of things that Isabelle Wright hates: doubting her friends credibility would be one of them.”

Blaine, still very much in shock, followed Kurt's example and took a mouthful of his own drink. Blaine's reaction bemused Kurt to no end. _I can't remember when I last laughed this much._ _And it's all thanks to Blaine._ Watching the man in front of him over the brim of his glass Kurt felt a surge of affection. Kurt realize he was on the brink of falling for the other man. Or it could just be the wine making him warm and fuzzy inside.

“So tell me,” Blaine said, placing his drink back on the table. “How does a fine fashion designer like yourself sudden became a mechanic?” The question had been innocent, really, but to Kurt it felt like a slap to the face. The warmth he had felt in the pit of his stomach vanished, twisting itself into a hard and painful knot.

With a slight tremor in his hand Kurt lowered his glass, afraid he would drop it otherwise. “It's... quite a long story,” he said.

“I won't mind if it takes the rest of the evening. I'm enjoying your company far too much to let you go just yet.” Kurt smiled at Blaine gently, but it felt forced and untrue. Blaine frowns slightly. “Kurt, what's wrong? If you would rather not talking about it that's fine with me. I just can't get my head around it why anyone would leave NY for Ohio.”

Kurt reflects upon what to do. Questioning himself whatever or not to tell Blaine about his situation, about Carole and ultimately – about Finn. However, the genuine concern in the man's eyes and the knowing that if Kurt so choose not to tell him Blaine wouldn't stand up and leave, made his hesitation rather short lived.

“A fair warning,” Kurt finally said. “It's not a happy story.” Blaine nods in understanding.

“Take your time.” Kurt swallows the last of his wine. _I wish I had something stronger_ , he thought, suddenly feeling far too sober.

“It happened a while back,” he started. “I honestly cant tell you how many months that has past since that night exactly; time tends to blur after a while when you loose something - _someone_ precious to you. I lost my mother when I was very young, so all I had was my dad. And for a very long time it was only the two of us. And I was fine with that, really. But there were times, moments when I could see the loneliness in my dad's eyes. I hated it. I wanted him to be happy. So, I did what any normal high school kid would do - I introduced him to Carole, a mother of a classmate of mine whom also happened to be single.”

“You played cupid?” Blaine asked, amused by the idea of a young Kurt trying to set his dad up for a date. “How sweet of you.” Kurt snorted.

“Yeah. That I happened to have a huge crush on said mother's son had nothing to do with it.” Blaine almost choke on his drink.

“No way, you didn't!”

“Oh yes. Wrote his name with hearts and everything.” Blaine laughed out loud at that. “You cant really blame me for falling for the guy,” Kurt said in his defense. “He was handsome and one of the school star players, too. I am sure even you would have fallen off that high horse of yours had you been in my shoes.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night,” Blaine replied, still smiling widely. Kurt slapped him gently at the arm.

“Anyway, to my delight the two of them hit it off almost immediately. I was sure my own happiness was in the bag at that point. Needless to say, my own happily ever after didn't happened. In fact, he lashed out at me and said some horrible things. My dad overheard and said he refused to have any relationship with anyone who couldn't accept his son's sexuality. That his house was a free place for me to feel safe and loved.”

“Your father sounds like an amazing person.”

“He is. I wouldn't have survived high school without his support. I own him so much. Which is way I felt guilty over being the cause of my dad's breakup with Carole. In a way, it was my fault. I tried to convince him not to, but he refuse to listen. My dad can be stubborn like a mule when he wants to.”

“Why do I have a sneaky suspicions it runs in the family?” Blaine asked teasingly. Kurt glared at him, but there was no real heat behind it. Blaine laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes, amused despite the heavy conversation at hand.

“Anyhow... It turned out that I had nothing to worry about. Carole, the feisty woman that she was, were quite the force to be reckon with. After a week or two she dragged her son over to our house, forcing him to apologize to us right on our porch! Said she would no let her idiotic son ruining her chance of having a second chance of happiness. I think that was the moment when my dad really fell in love with her. He accepted the apology and as long as there would be no more racism in the house he would welcome them both with open arms. Shortly afterwards they got married. I was overjoyed to see my dad once again so happy. Sure, it was a bit of readjustment to suddenly having a mother again, not to mention a brother! But, what really mattered to me was my dad's happiness.”

Kurt took a small break from the story to order another glass of wine. Fuck the calories!

“My brother and I soon found mutual ground – our love for our parents, and we start to see eye to eye. We even grew close and became good friends.” His wine arrived and Kurt thanked him. “Where were I? Oh, yes. I still remember when he was holding his speech at the wedding reception. He said how he thought I was amazing and apologized for not always being there for me when I needed him. As the only one out and proud at our school I was daily tormented, many of whom happened to be friends with my brother. He felt bad for not interfering when he wished to do so. He promised me that  it would changed. That he would always have my back because I was his little brother. My love for him grew exponentially, but no longer as a crush, but as a brother.” Kurt smiled at the memory. Finn had really moved his heart that day.

“The bullying didn't stop completely, but it did reduced to only one slushy to the face per day instead of three.” Blaine recoiled in horror. “Yeah, and that's not the only thing they did to me for their own amusements. They threw me in dumpsters, called me names and sometimes – not very often, thankfully, they even became psychically. I  had my arm twisted pretty badly once.”

“What the hell, Kurt. Didn't the teachers do anything to stop it?” Kurt sigh, sadly.

“It was my words against theirs. And because most of them were players in the high school team the principal would rather have an insignificant students to suffer then risk losing games by benching the star players.”

Enraged and furious by the display of pure arrogance from the principal Blaine felt his knuckles clenched hardly on the top of the table. Kurt saw it, and it made his heart soar high. 

“It was not all bad. I was introduced to some of my brother's friends and we actually hit it off surprisingly well. School was no longer simply a place for me to exceed academically so I could leave the hellhole as soon as possible, but a place to create some fond memories with my friends as well.”

“Sorry. It's just... As a teacher myself I can't believe someone would turn a blind eye when a student is obviously suffering.”

“You are a teacher?” Kurt asked, genuinely surprised. “My brother consider the occupation, even went to a few classes. I have always thought teaching is a trait to admire. Which subject do you teach?”

“My major is music but I teach history as well.”

“Sounds like an interesting combination.”

“It is. I have always find history fascinating, but music is my passion. I can't imagine a life without it,” Blaine said, and detect, what only could be describe as a spark of life in the other man's eyes, when he did so. “I am sure you feel the same with fashion, don't you?” The earlier light dimmed some and Blaine almost regret asking. “But enough about me,” Blaine went forward. “You have still not answered my question about you leaving NY.” The light almost extinguished completely and Blaine felt the urge to shove his foot in his mouth.

“After graduation I left to NY together with a dear friend of mine – Rachel Berry, also the girlfriend to by brother at the time. We were both determined to-”

“Wai-what! Back up. Did you just say Rachel Berry? As in the Rachel Berry. The Broadway star Rachel Berry?”

“One and only.” Kurt replied, proud evident in his voice. “She was accepted to NYADA. And while she went to classes I tried to find my own way to success.” Kurt shook his head, amused by his younger selves naivety. “Needless to say, it was easier said then done. I quickly realized it would take more then positive attitude and young stupidity to succeed in the Big Apple. No one wanted to hire a self-taught kid from Ohio who learned how to sew in his own basement. The harsh reality of my lack of real life experience almost had me packing and return home. Then, as I pondered of what to do, I stumble upon a small diner that was in need for extra help. With nothing better to do, and with money drying out since I stood for half of the rent on the apartment I shared with Rachel in Bushwick, I signed up and by the end of the week I had a new job as a waiter. It was nothing fancy but it did pay the bills."

" Then, what happened?" Blaine asked, curiously.  

"Well, after a couple of weeks hard ass slavery down at the diner, one of the other employees accidentally oversaw one of my drawings. She fell in love with my design. And as a fashion lover herself she told me about a job interview down at Vogue in a couple of days, and that I should totally – her words, not mine – try it out. My confident, massively jaded after being rejected over and over again, almost stopped me for going. I am glad I did. Isabelle Wright was someone I looked up to and meeting her in person was like a dream come true. And when she told me that she absolutely adored my drawings, not to mention the blogg I had created back in high school, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. She said she could see potential in me and that someday I would take the world by storm. She offered me an internship and I was more then happy to accept. I kept my job down at the diner, knowing I would not earn enough money alone on my internship. It was hard, joggling the two, but I had never felt more alive. I absolutely loved every second of it. The creativity, the hours of hard work to keep up with deadlines and the excitement to came up with new trends. It felt like I had finally found my place in the world.”

“Then why leaving?” Kurt watched the wine twirling in his glass for quite a while. The silence stretched on but it never reached the level of uncomfortable or awkward in any way.

“When I left Ohio,” Kurt continued slowly. Sudden uncertain how to proceed with the story. “My brother stayed to help my dad with the shop when he wasn't too busy with his studies - to become a teacher, like yourself. He even spend the rest of his free time assisting one of our teacher back in McKinley High.” Blaine perked up at the name.

“Did you say McKinley?”

“Um, yes. Why?”

“Does your brother happen to teach at McKinley now, too?” A wave of pain flashed a cross the man's face and Blaine once again fought to urge to eat his own foot.

“I told you earlier that this would not be a happy story Blaine, and I meant it too.” Kurt swallowed some of his wine. It taste bitter but it soothed his acing heart. “Blaine, are you sure you want me to go on? The evening has been magic and I don't want to risk ruin it with-”

“You think our evening has been magic?” Blaine cut him off. Pride and joy shone bright in his eyes. Kurt would have swooned at the sighed before him had he not been too occupied keeping his emotions under control. Blaine must have noticing this, too because he instantly turned serious.

“Don't worry about ruin the mood, Kurt. I want to know everything about you, but more importantly, are you alright? You look slightly pale.”

“Oh, don't worry about it. Yes, it's difficult to talk about it but you wish to know about me, right?” Blaine gave him a warm smile, hoping to be encouraging. “One night,” Kurt said while he put down the glass. “My dad called me in the middle of the night, crying uncontrollably. I could hear sirens in the background and people shouting orders. Finn had been shot.” Blaine's jaw drooped, horrified. “His death had been instantaneous.” _At least according to the autopsy report_ , Kurt mentally added.

“The police said it was a mugging gone wrong. How the culprit must have forced his way in when Finn were about to close the shop, asked for the money and then – bam, shot him in the head.”

“So he was killed over money?” Unable to tell Blaine the truth, that his brother had, in fact been executed, Kurt settled with the truth everyone else believed in. “That's awful! No wonder you returned home.”

Kurt sigh heavily. “Yeah. I took the first plane home and were greeted with devastation and grief. My dad was a wreck, but Carole...” Kurt shook his head sadly. The memories of the sighed of them both, broken and lost of what to do, would never fade. No matter how many years that passed, Kurt would still remember their faces. Shattered, and full of pain.

A shiver ran down his spine and Kurt closed his eyes briefly, breathing. _I wish I could forget..._ A gentle hand were sudden placed above his one, warm and comforting. The message was clear. Kurt could feel it. _Have courage_.

“Carole was a mess, as you can imagine after losing her own son. She spend her day in her bed, crying. I helped as best as I could; cooking, cleaning around the house while my dad took care of he shop. It was tough on him. To be forced to work in the same shop as Finn was killed, but there was no way around it; bills had to be paid, after all. Not to mention the garage is a family business. It's meant to be hand-down to the next generation. My dad earned it from his dad, just as his dad before him. In a way, the garage is a member of our family.” _Even if that family is losing one member after the other_ , Kurt though sadly.

“After the funeral Carole's mental health took a turn for the worse. She lost her appetite, refused talk or respond to anything we said or did. We did everything we could, but it was useless. All we could do was to hopelessly stand idly by and see her fade away. Have you ever seen someone decay Blaine? It's a horrible thing to witness, especially when it's someone you love. Very much like being trapped in an endless time-loop of hell. I have never...” Kurt sudden choked. Dammit! It was still hard to talk about it, even now. After clearing his throat Kurt pushed on.

“I have never felt so powerless in my whole life. Once we realized that there was nothing we could do, and that Carole would soon parish if nothing were to be done, we rushed her to the hospital. Remember when you called me the other day?”

“Of course. You were visiting someone at the hospital.” Sudden it clicked. “It was her, wasn't it?” Kurt nod.

“Yes. I try visiting her as often as I can, but it's hard to find the time when you are working solo as a mechanic at the towns only auto shop. Also, it is rather heartbreaking. Seeing her in such a lifeless state... I was only meant to stay for the funeral and then head back to NY, but when Carole were hospitalized, and my dad had to quit working to take care of her, I had little to no choice but to stay. I knew my dad couldn't possible handle the shop as well as being there for Carole on his own. The treatment is expensive, and even if Carole use to work as a nurse, there is only so much hospitality they can offer before the directing boarder is forced to draw a line.” Reaching for his glass, frowning when he notice it to be empty – _when did that happened?_   With a sigh Kurt put his glass back down again. “So, that's how a fine fashion designer like myself sudden became a mechanic.”

“It mush have been very difficult for you,” Blaine said, and only then did Kurt notice the fact that they were still holding hands. It made his heart flutter. _You don't even know half of it_ , Kurt though as he gentle tightened their hold.

“It was. I quite literally left my life, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice. Family before anything, right?” Blaine agreed. There were times when he genuinely disliked his family, but he would never straight up abandon them. “Besides, it's not like I don't know my way around a car.” Kurt added with a smile. “ As a kid I spent a lot of time helping my dad out in the garage. It might be hard to believe but I found it to be surprisingly exciting and my dad was a great teacher, too. He never got mad at me if I did something wrong or accidentally dropped a whole tank of oil on the floor. You can actually still see some of the marks left on the floor,” Kurt said, smiling fondly at the memories.

“Sound like a lot of fun,” Blaine said. “The only time my father tried to teach me anything about cars was in an attempted to remove the gayness out off me.” Kurt made a face of disgust.

“It didn't help, I take it?”

“No. It didn't. It was also the last time we ever did something together – just the two of us.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine a life without my dad. He is everything to me, you know? Always encouraging me to be who I am and how important it is to stay true to myself. I have no idea what I would do without him, or what kind of person I would have became. I, Blaine, he is everything to me.” Blaine nods in understanding. Even if his relationship with his own father would never be anything but frosty at best, Blaine still cared for the old man.

“It's not that bad, really. We might not share the same point of view of most things but I know I can still call him and ask for advice if I would ever need to. Also, since I no longer live with either of my parents, since they divorced a couple of years back, I don't have to deal with him, or his disappointment in my sexuality on daily basis anymore.”

“Then, what about your mother? Does she, um, approve of you being proud and out?”

“Oh, yes. My mother is very supportive. In fact, it was one of the main reasons why she asked for a divorce in the first place. She couldn't live with someone who verbally abused his own son just because he so happened to like boys instead of girls. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about it. He tried to convince her to stay but she refused to listen. She even told him straight to his face that she loved me far more then she loved him and since he obviously couldn't overlook my love for cock and balls there was no way she could stay.” Kurt would had choke on his wine if he had any, instead he start laughing, loudly.

“Oh... oh m-my god! Really?” Blaine shook his head, very much amused by it all.     

“Really. I can still remember my father's face when she said it, too. It was like as if he couldn't decide whatever to burn red in rage or go pale in horror. It was hilarious!” Still laughing Kurt dried away the tears from the corner of his eyes.

“She sounds like a wonderful person,” Kurt said, thinking about Carole and the woman she once was. How much the description of Blaine's mother reminded him of her. The two would had hit it off, no doubt about it, if they would had met back in the days. The images of the two women dancing happily together at a party had Kurt smiling. _Or perhaps even a wedding,_ Kurt thought, watched Blaine dreamingly. It was a nice picture. A wonderful picture, actually.

“If it helps any,” Kurt said, surprisingly shy all of a suddenly. "I am glad your father didn't manage to remove the gayness out of you.”

“Is that so?” Blaine replied, his voice slightly low and deep. Kurt felt a pleasant shiver down his spine.

“Very much so,” Kurt said, drowning in dark, hazel brown eyes.

“How long can you stay?” Blaine asks, equally lost in a pair of blue? No, gray – is that green? - eyes.

“For quite a while longer, but I still do have a job to return to once things has settle down here. Isabelle adores me, you see. She understood why I had to leave on such a short notice. I'm welcomed back any time I want.” Blaine snapped out of his haze. Wait? What? NY?

“No. I wasn't talking about your stay here in Ohio, I meant here tonight – with me.”

“Oh, sorry. I was kinda lost there for a moment,” Kurt said, blushing adorably. “Well... I have work tomorrow, but I would love to stay for a bit longer. If that's alright with you?”

The shyness, the flustered cheeks and the way Kurt bit his lower lip, urge Blaine to reach over the table and kiss the man senseless. But Kurt's earlier statement had his stomach twisting and turning in an uncomfortable way.

“I would be delighted for you to stay.” Then Blaine hesitatingly adds. “Will you return, to NY that is?”

“Well, yes. Of course I will. I mean, that's where my life is.”

“I see...” He said, down-casted by the news. _Kurt is leaving_...

Blaine felt Kurt tugging at his hand, to hold him there when Blaine tried to break free from their hold, refusing to let their hands part away.  

“Blaine. I'm not just going up and leave. There is still an awful a lot for me to do here before I can even think about returning to NY.” Blaine visible relaxed. “And who knows?” Kurt said and intervened their fingers more tightly. “Maybe I find someone worth staying for.” The smile Blaine received with that statement had his heart expand tenfold.

A drink in a lovely shade of pink sudden emerged at the table. Both of them, equally confused looked up and saw Kevin, the waiter whom had been serving them for the evening. The man, obvious uncomfortable watched them both with somewhat pleading eyes.

“I didn't order this,” Blaine said, still very much confused.

“I know. It's... from the gentleman at the bar.” Kevin explained. _The man? What man?_ Blaine were about to ask for an explanation when it sudden clicked. Well... Fuck.

“I... um, thank you, but I can't accept it.”

“I know,” Kevin said. “But I couldn't right out refuse him. I tried to explain to him that he better try to find his luck elsewhere because clearly you're too smitten with your current company to even consider another man.” Blaine blushed hotly and the collar around his neck felt suddenly too tight. “Unfortunately he wouldn't listen. I am sorry if it ruined the evening.”

“Don't worry, you didn't ruin anything, right Kurt?” The mechanic seemed lost for a moment but hastily replied.

“Y-yeah, you only did your job. I can hardly fault you for that.” Kevin let out a sigh of relief.

“I'm glad to hear that. Then, would the gentleman be interest in dessert?” He asked and put the rejected drink back on the tray. “We have one of the towns most delicious strawberry cheesecake.”

Blaine saw the spark of excitement in Kurt's eyes and start laughing. “I don't dear to say no,” he said, smiling. Kurt, only then realize how blunt he had been with his love for cheesecake, blushed furiously. Kevin chuckled.

“Two cheesecake coming up.”  _That's not the only thing coming up_ , Blaine though, slightly horrified by the familiar twitch in his pants. _Dammit, Kurt. Stop being so darn adorable!_

The dessert soon arrived and Blaine were unable to hid his amusement as Kurt watched the cake with barely concealed fascination.

“Enjoy.” Blaine thanked him, but Kurt, too lost in the sighed of the cake, didn't reply. “Seems to me like you have a clear rivalry for his heart,” Kevin said, smiling down at them.

Blaine chuckled. “It seems so.” Kurt ignored them both in favor of the glorious sweetness in front of him.

“Good luck.” And with that, Kevin left.

The sudden sound of Kurt, moaning in delight, almost had Blaine dropping the spoon in his hand.

“It's to your satisfaction, I take it?” Blaine said, barely keeping his voice natural. Kurt nodded vigorously before he took another bite. _Kurt has a sweet-tooth, who knew?_ Blaine thought delighted, when another – rather pornographic sound left Kurt's mouth. Blaine bite back a whimper of his own. _This is bad_ , he thought. His cock, already half erected, and still growing in his pants, soon had Blaine flustered and bothered. Trying to get his aching cock some desperate relief Blaine swift in his seat. Kurt, too engrossed in his cake - _thank god!_ - failed to notice the effect he had on Blaine. 

“Is something wrong Blaine? Didn't you like the cake?” Kurt asked, his brown knitted with concern.

“N-no, it's fine,” Blaine said, smiling faintly. _If one where to overlook the ragging hard-on, that is._ “I were just too mesmerized by how adorable you are.” The instantaneous blush that painted Kurts cheeks and neck did nothing to halter the rapidly growth in Blaine's now _very_ tight pants. Blaine mentally cursed himself and his stupidity for not cracking one out in shower earlier. But somehow Blaine doubt it would have helped much consider the overwhelming effect the mechanic had over him, not to mention his libido.

In a desperate attempt to cool himself down Blaine swallowed a mouthful of water. _If this is the reaction I get for Kurt eating sweets, then how the hell will I react when I am actually in bed with him? Hmm... I wonder if Kurt prefer top or bottom... I wont mind either way, of course. At first glint I would say bottom, but there is something about him, something dominant. A power bottom?_ Blaine inhale deeply. The image of Kurt, riding him gracefully while demanding Blaine to go harder and faster, almost had Blaine coming in his pants! Shuddering with effort not to moan out loud Blaine drained the whole glass. _I better stop thinking about it or I'll come in my fucking pants!_ Returning to the cake Blaine had to admit it did taste heavenly in his mouth. _I wonder how Kurt will taste – No! Stop! Don't even go there!_

Clutching the spoon in his hand brutally, Blaine took another bite of the cake. Then, Blaine froze in horror. There, right above Kurt's upper lip, Blaine notice a small trace of strawberry jam. Blaine swallowed loudly. Every instinct screamed at him to hurl Kurt over the table and lick it away with his tongue. His cook pushed painfully against the zipper of his pants. With a whimper Blaine leaned forward, head in his hands.

“Really, Blaine. Is everything okay? You look a bit feverish.”

“Um...y-yeah. Perhaps I'm getting sick. It has gotten rather cold lately.”

“Maybe we should call it a night, then. I-”

“No,” Blaine cut him off. “It's nothing to worry about. I'll just make a quick visit to the restroom and I'll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Promise.” Kurt still looked rather worried, but said nothing further. Smiling Blaine practically leaped out from the chair. “Promise my ass,” Blaine muttered quietly to himself. Seriously considering jerking off in one of the public booths before he returned to the fucking adorable cock tease known as Kurt Hummel!

Kurt watch, quite pleased with himself, as Blaine rushed towards the toilet. _I hope I wasn't too-_

“Well played.” Caught between glee and embarrassment Kurt greeted the waiter with a shy smile. “I especially salute you for the way you used the strawberry jam. Very nicely done.” Slightly sheepishly Kurt asked.

“I wasn't being too cruel, then?” Kevin waved off his concerned in dismissed.

“Not at all. The man were practically molesting you with his eyes.”

“He didn't,” Kurt denied, before rapidly adding, “Did he?” Kevin chuckled.

“Trust me. Had you not been in quite such a public place he would undoubtedly take you over the table right about now.” Kurt felt his cheeks heating up. Because of embarrassment or lust, he couldn't tell. “I have to admit I was rather surprised you had the guts to go through with it. You should be proud.”

“Normally I wouldn't, but...”

“You felt the need to mark your territory?” Kurt sigh heavily.

“Am I really that obvious?” Kevin chuckled.

“No. Not really. I would probably have done the same thing had I been in your shoes. And if I may be so frank, are just fabulous. Armani?”

“What else?” Kurt said and pulled his trouser leg up slightly, giving the waiter a better look at the said item. Kevin nods in approval. “By the way,” Kurt said as he let the fabric of his pants falling back down. “Is the jerk from earlier still fawning after Blaine, or did my message get crossed?”

“If by message you mean the fact that he stands a snowballs chance in hell against you? Don't know. He was quite angry when Blaine rejected his drink earlier. Are you done?” Kurt nod and handed over the empty plate. “And when he saw the way he was lusting for you during your, quite frankly, pornographic way of eating, I was amazed the vain in his forehead didn't pooped.” Kurt snorted.

“Too bad. I was going for a heart-attack, but, oh well...” Kevin shook his head, clearly amused.

“Is that so?” Kurt felt his body instantly tensed up with anxiety, his earlier amusements lost and the color drained from his face rapidly. “I did wonder if you were even aware of the lewd way you eat sweets, now I know.” Kevin mouthed a good luck before he swiftly retreated to the kitchen. Kurt wished he could retreat, too. Especially when Blaine stood, glaring at him less then a feet away.

“Um... f-feeling any better?” Kurt said, trying his best not to crumble under the other man's stern gaze. Blaine crossed his arms, clearly unimpressed. Kurt sigh. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough.”

“I am sorry Blaine. I don't know what came over me. When that – _jackass_ , offered you a drink I just... saw red. Which is ridicules because, well. We aren't a couple or anything like that and I... I understand if you want to call it for the night and never speak to me again.”

Kurt expected insult, anger, perhaps even a punch to the face for his immature behavior, all very much righteousness responds. What Kurt didn't expected, however, was a genuinely laughter.

“B-Blaine?”

“Oh god. I don't know if I should be pleased, impressed or mad.” Blaine said, panting between fits of giggling madness. “Pleased with you for fighting over me, or mad for believing that I would even look at another man then the one I am currently on a date with.”

“I wouldn't say I was fighting, exactly...”

"Please. You would have shoved the drink down his throat if you could.” Kurt where about to argue, to tell Blaine he was wrong, but then thought i over. The idea of returning the drink to the _ass_ in such a way did actually appeal to his - who knew? - sadistic side.   

"Point taken," Kurt finally said. “So... um, you forgive me, then?” Kurt asked, shyly. Blaine didn't look like he was mad at him per se, but Kurt just couldn't tell. It unsettled him.

“I'm prepared to oversee your childish behavior on one condition.”

“W-which is?”

“You agree to have breakfast with me.” Surprised, and probably with his mouth wide open too, Kurt stared at him in disbelief. “And you'll let me pay for it. No room for negotiation,” Blaine said firmly. ”What will it be? Yes or no?” Kurt shook his head, beyond relieved.

“Since I would very much like to see you again I have no choice but to agree with the terms, right?”

“I am afraid not.”

“Then, I guess we have a deal, Mister Anderson.” Kurt said, reaching his hand out. With a smile Blaine shook it.

“A pleasure doing business with you, Mister Hummel.” Snorting Kurt released the grip, still amazed. “What do you say? Shall we?”

“Yeah. It's getting rather late,” Kurt agreed and rose from his seat. Together they walked to the front desk. Kevin greeted them; upon noticing there were no scratch or bruises on any of them, he smiled happily. Blaine, after much arguing from Kurt, paid for the dinner.

“One thing before you leave,” Kevin said and gave Blaine a rather shabby looking business card. “It's from the gentleman earlier.” Blaine sigh heavily. He thought he had made his intention clear when he had refused the drink. Apparently not.

Blaine was about to tell Kevin to throw it away when Kurt snatched it out of his hands and tore it into pieces, furiously.

“Jealous much?” Blaine asked smugly.

“Well, I am totally entitled to be jealous!” Kurt snapped. Blaine laughed, loving the display of possessiveness from the other man.

“Come on, kitten. Withdraw your claws.” Flabbergast Kurt stared at him.

“Kitten?”

“Yeah. It suites you. After all, you pretty much look like a mad cat ready to claw someone's eyes out.”

“I do not!” Kurt said, gritting his teeth. Which, to Blaine's amusement, only made Kurt look all that more like the said animal. Blaine decided not to comment on it. Well, mostly.

“Do to. But, lucky for you, I so happens to love cats.” Blaine watched proudly how his words transformed Kurt from an angry cat into a fur boll of shyness. 

“I-I page you more of a dog person,” Kurt stammered.

“I like dogs too, but there is something enchanting with a cute, feisty little kitten, that just captivates me.” Kurt felt himself squirming under Blaine's burning gaze. The way Blaine spoke, lewd and husked, shoot a spark of arousal through Kurt's body.

“Is t-that so?”

“Mmhmm. They practically have me down on my knees, rubbing and scratching until they are purring and desperate under my hands.” Kurt swallowed loudly. _Is it sudden getting hotter in here?_

“Not that I mind much, but perhaps you could continue this courtship elsewhere? In bed, perhaps.” The sound of Kevin's amused voice had Kurt blushing hot in embarrassment.

Blaine chuckled. “What do you say, Kitten - shall we get out of here?” With his brain still too dame lost in the fog of lust, Kurt answered the only way he could think of.

“Um... Meow?” Laughing Blaine opened the door for him.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Kevin.”

“Likewise.” And with that, Blaine and Kurt entered the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, then.
> 
> Did you like it? What about Kurt's pet name? Is it a match or is it just me who pictures Kurt as a big, gorgeous cat? (laughing). 
> 
> And as always. Please, feel free to comment. I really do love to hear your thoughts!  
> Much love Nicole!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taste of Blaine's tongue inside of his mouth, hot and slick, made Kurt moan loudly. At the sound of his pleasure Blaine roughly shoved him back against the front door, making his bones rattle and blood boiling with lust. The strength behind the impact forced their lips apart and Kurt desperately gasped for air. His gazed meet Blaine's; pupils blown and glazed with desire. Kurt had never seen anything sexier in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for my lack of update. I simple found no inspiration and school was killing my muse, but hopefully it will return to me during the summer.

**Chapter Nine**

With a loud groan Kurt turned over, doing his best to avoid the cruel light sipping through the cracks of the blinds. What time was it? With a complete lack of mobility Kurt failed to reach his phone. Coming to the conclusion that yes, knowing what time it was were not that important after all, Kurt turned his back towards the light and buried himself further under the cover. The itchy fabric of the pillow irritated him and-

Kurt frowned. His pillow never itch. _Now that I think about it, this doesn't quite feel like my bed either._ With his head slightly spinning Kurt manage to untangle himself from the poor excuse of fabric. He was instantly greeted with white walls, too bright lights made his head ache. There were photos on the walls and a desk not far away. Kurt soon recognized the room to be the office down in the garage. _Why the hell am I in the office?_

Frowning deeply Kurt left the, now identified as the couch, in search for coffee. While waiting for the coffee to brew Kurt found a relative clean shirt and a pair old jeans. Upon seeing the wrinkles his clothes had sustained during his sleep Kurt vowed to never drink alcohol ever again. He had not been drunk per se, but still intoxicate enough to not remember having his clothes removed before passing out on the damn couch. With a hand running through his hair Kurt poured himself a mug of coffee. Moaning in bless Kurt took another mouthful as he once more tried to establish what time it was. It couldn't be that late consider the lack of people moving on about outside. With a small triumph Kurt manage to locate his phone. 08:42. He sigh in relief. Glad to not have lost too much precious time. Swallowing the last of his coffee Kurt decided it was probably for the best to get right down to business. He still had two cars down stairs that needs to be finished before tomorrow evening.

Finding a spare toothbrush in the second left drawer next to a still, half filled tube with toothpaste, Kurt hastily brushed his teeth as well as trying to tame is quite, unruly hair, with some water. Kurt sigh deeply as he watched himself in the mirror - sleeping with a rather large amount of hairspray never did end well after all. After plashing his face with some water Kurt felt more alive than he did since waking up. Drying himself Kurt suddenly hissed in pain. Lowering the towel Kurt notice a few bruises on his neck and collarbone. _What the hell?_ Upon realization Kurt instantaneously blushed furiously. _I can't believe I did... That Blaine and I... But we did, didn't we?_ If the lingering heat where Blaine had touched him last night weren't proof enough, the burning hickeys on his throat sure as hell was. Kurt felt his cock throbbed between his legs. The memories from last night starting to reappear...

 

The cold air run through his hair and Kurt pulled his jacket closer to his body. Blaine had been right. It had become quite chilly lately. “Where did you parked your car?”

“Oh, not too far away.” Blaine then looked at him, frowning deeply. “What?”

“Are you even okay to drive? You did have quite a few glasses.” Kurt blinked. Blaine was right. Even if Kurt was not drunk enough to be a risk for anyone it would still be extremely stupid of him to put himself behind the wheel. Kurt sigh. _What to do know? Call Dad to pick me up?_ Looking down at his watch, Kurt cursed. It was already close to midnight. His dad would surely be asleep by now. _A cab?_ Kurt felt rather guilty about spend money on such an unnecessary thing, but how else would he get home?

“I can take you home,” Blaine offered. “I only had one drink at the beginning, then water since. I'm fine to drive.” Kurt was flattered by Blaine's generosity, and yet...

“It's very kind of you Blaine, but I can't appose on you more than I already have.”

“Don't be ridiculous. You are hardly apposing when I am the one offering.” _True, but still..._

“The garage,” Kurt sudden blurt out.

“What?”

“The garage. If it's not too much of a bother I would very much appreciate it if you drove me there. It's closer then where I live, and I have an early morning anyway, so...”

“Are you sure? I don't mind driving you home,” Blaine said, frowning skeptically.

“I know. But it would save me some time in the morning. Also, it would be easier for me to pick up my car tomorrow since the shop is not too far off from here.” Blaine sigh.

“If that's what you want, then hop in.” Kurt thanked him and less than teen minutes later Blaine parked the car outside the garage and shut the engine off.

“Thank you Blaine. I feel quite foolish to have you driving me here when I have a car of my own. I guess I just had so much fun tonight I simply forgot about... You know, afterwards.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I did, too. Very much, in fact.”

“Even if I acted like a jealous housewife?” Blaine chuckled.

“Even if you acted like a jealous housewife.” Kurt gave him a quick smile before he exited the car. “Hold on a minute. Let me walk you to the door.”

“Blaine, we are practically by the door already,” Kurt said, laughing.

“I know, but I want to do this properly.” Kurt rolled his eye, but didn't really mind. In fact, Kurt thought it was sweet.

“Alright then, this is me,” Kurt said, standing right outside the shop.

“I had a great time tonight Kurt and I look forward to see you for breakfast.”

“As do I.” Silently they kept gazing into each other eyes. Neither ready to say good night just yet. _Dammit_ , Kurt thought as he stared down at Blaine's lips. _I want to kiss him but it would be too soon, right? I don't want him to think-_

Kurt's mind completely ceases to exist when suddenly a pair of soft lips were upon his own. Not even bothering to figure out whom start kissing whom, Kurt happily returned the kiss. He felt Blaine's hand against his cheek, cherishing it gently while the other sneaked around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. The heat radiating from the smaller man's body had Kurt practically melt in the embrace. As Kurt was about to deepened the kiss Blaine reluctantly pulled away, panting. The separation between their lips had Kurt whined in displeasure. He was about to complain, to demand to be kissed some more, when Kurt notice the raw, almost feral hunger in the man's eyes. A shiver ran down Kurt's spine.

“Blaine?” Kurt was surprised by how needy he sound, but when it had Blaine attacking his lips once more, almost viscously, Kurt could hardly complain. Their lips clashed violently. Teeth nibbling and biting. Kurt could almost taste the blood. The taste of Blaine's tongue inside of his mouth, hot and slick, made Kurt moan loudly. At the sound of his pleasure Blaine roughly shoved him back against the front door, making his bones rattle and blood boiling with lust. The strength behind the impact forced their lips apart and Kurt desperately gasped for air. His gazed meet Blaine's; pupils blown and glazed with desire. Kurt had never seen anything sexier in his life. Blaine slide his hand up from Kurt's waist into his hair and grasped a handful, forcing him to tilt his head. Blaine leant over Kurt's exposed neck; began to scatter small bites all down the side of Kurt's neck, sucking at his skin occasionally. Then he bit down, hard.

“ _Fuck!”_ The spark of pain made Kurt's already hard cock twitching in his pants. Blaine's continued licking, biting and sucking the sensitive skin, not stopping until Kurt was a moaning mess of bones and flesh. “B-Blaine...please, more... I need-” Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and shoved their aching cocks together. Both men instantaneously howled in pleasure. Desperately Kurt rubbing himself against Blaine, losing himself to the overwhelming pleasure.

“Blaine... feels- _Ah!_ So good...God, don't stop...please, don't...” Blaine all but growled in response and Kurt was sure he was going to die of pleasure. Blaine's hands drove down to Kurt's ass, fingers digging into the fabric and hot flesh. Then, to Kurt's utter amazement and delight, Blaine yanked Kurt up from the ground. Instinctively Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips, forcing their aching cocks to rub against each other even harder. Moaning loudly Kurt hold onto Blaine for dear life. The display of brutal strength had Kurt reaching climax in rapidly speed. Panting harshly Kurt threw his head back, gasping as he once more felt Blaine's teeth nibbling the sore skin. A particularly hard thrust against his groin sent a jolt of pleasure down Kurt's spine.

“F-fuck, Blaine...s-so close. I am so c-close!” Gasping and begging Kurt was on the brink of coming. His whole body went rigged when Blaine's brutal rhythms completely stopped. The pain of being denied to come almost shattered him. Desperate for release Kurt urged Blaine to move.

“S-sorry,” Blaine whispered. His voice ragged and strained. “I want to, god I want to so badly, but not like this.” Carefully Blaine lowered Kurt down to the ground. Kurt's legs almost gave out on him. “I want...” Blaine's words stuck in his throat. The mechanic was flushed red and panting, hair and clothes a mess; his cock hard and pants wet with pre-cum. “Dammit, Kurt...” The sighed almost had Blaine forcing Kurt down to the ground and fuck the man senseless! His cock, pulsing in his pants, leaking profoundly, was certainly on board with that, but no. Kurt deserved better. Calming himself Blaine removed himself from the other man.

“I want to make you come, to have you scream my name, but not like this. Not during our first time, at least. I want to spend hours exploring your body. To learn what makes you moan and beg, what make you shudder with pleasure. I want to take you apart, Kurt. In the most pleasurable ways. I am sorry for loosing control the way I did, and then letting you hanging in such a cruel way. But I really want to treat you with the respect and love that you deserve. Do you understand?” Kurt, still aching hard, and very much desperate to come, nods in understanding.

“I understand. And I appreciate your concern. I agree this might not be the best of time – or place for that matter, to share such a profound and important moment. It's... difficult, but I understand.” Blaine let out a sighed of relief.

“I am glad you understand, and agrees with me. I would have loved to continue, but I fear I might not have forgiven myself later on for treating you in such a cheap way.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“See you for breakfast sometime?” Blaine smiled in delight.

“Absolutely.”

“Good night, then.”

“Good night.” And with one last kiss Kurt entered the shop with his heart fluttering in his chest.

 

Embarrassed for his behavior and lack of self-control the previous night, Kurt groaned loudly. _How the hell could I let myself act like such a slut?_ The answer was quite simple. His attraction for Blaine was like nothing else. Their chemistry were off the charts, and Kurt could confidently say he was on the edge of falling in love with the other man. And it terrified him.

Sigh deeply Kurt rose from the floor where he had sank down shortly after the embarrassingly revelation.

“This is a disaster. How am I supposed to face him for breakfast after such a shameful display?” Kurt frowned. “Now that I think about it, Blaine never did tell me when we were to meet.” Debating whatever or not to send Blaine a text about it Kurt discovered he had a missed called from his dad. Cursing Kurt dialed the number, only to get straight to voicemail. _Probably at the hospital with Carole,_ Kurt thought, disconnecting the call with a sigh.

“Oh, well. At least now he will know I am still alive and kicking.” _Once I return home that might change however. I never did tell him I was going to spend the night in the shop, but then again, I might get away with a slap on the wrist consider I act quite responsibly by not driving home intoxicated, well, slightly anyway..._

Deciding it was up to Blaine wherever or not their plan for breakfast was going to happened Kurt shoved his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. There was a sudden knock on the door downstairs. Curious Kurt went for the door, trying to remember if had made some appointment, unfortunately he came up empty handed.

A bit apprehensive Kurt unlocked the door, ready to fight back if he so needed to. The moment Kurt laid eyes on the visitor, however, his frown vanished and his smile instantly grew.

“Uncle John. What a lovely surprise.” The man, dressed in a pair of old washed jeans and a plaid flannel, greeted him with a smile of his own.

“Hello, Sonny.”

“Would you like to come inside for a cup of coffee?” Kurt offered, allowing the man inside.

“That would be lovely.” Back inside Kurt served John, then refilled his own mug.

“Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?” Kurt asked as he took a seat.

“There is nothing wrong with the car you picked up the other day I hope.”

“No. No. Of course not. The car is perfect, as always. Your father have taught you well.” Kurt respond with a happy smile.

“Then, if it's not the car, then what?”

“Actually, I was on my way to a meeting when my car start sounding weird. I'm sure it's nothing but I felt it would be better to have a look at it instead of ignoring it. Might get worse if I do. You wouldn't have a moment to spear now, would you?” Kurt debated what to do. Honestly, no, he didn't had the time to help John with his car. Hell, he barely had enough time to get the two cars downstairs fixed before pick up! But, John is a friend to the family, and the man had been a great help ever since Carole was hospitalized, whatever John admits to it or not. _Think you're so damn clever, don't you John?_

“Well, of course I can take a look at it. That's what I do, right?”

“You're an excellent mechanic Kurt, there is no denying that. But we both know you are not meant to fix cars for the rest of your life.” John was right. He might be the son of a mechanic, but Kurt belong to the life of fashion and music, theater and drama. Unfortunately, as long as Carole was unable to take care of herself, Kurt was stuck.

“How is Carol doing, by the way?” Sadly Kurt shook his head. John sigh deeply. “I see...” Neither said anything for a while. There were no need to. “What do you say about I buy us some sandwiches from the shop across the street? My treat. As a small token for taking a look at my car on such a short notice.” _You are already doing more then enough,_ Kurt though, but said nothing.

“Sounds good.”

“Great. I'll be back as soon as I can.” The man then left and Kurt start working on the _supposedly_ damaged car. Already knowing it wouldn't take more than a couple of minutes. It was always something ridiculously simple. Kurt had figured out quite quickly what John was doing. It had angered him at first, but then Kurt had decided to play along. He did understand why John did what he did. And Kurt respect the man all the more for it.

“How is it going, Sonny?” Kurt couldn't fight the smile, splitting his face in half. John was the only person who ever called him Sonny. Kurt had honesty no idea what was up with the nickname, but it made him incredibly happy when the man did. It made Kurt feel special.

“It's going great. A quick oil change and a new filter and she will be good as new.”

“Good job. I knew I could count on you. Just like your father.” Kurt welcomed John back with a soft smile. It was always nice to know you are appreciated. “Um... Kurt. Speaking of your father – how is the old man holding up?”

“Dad is doing alright, all consider.”

“I see... It can't be easy, for either of you.” Kurt shut the bonnet close.

“It's not, but what can you do? Its life, I guess.”

“You are a strong kid. Always has been.” John put the bag of sandwiches aside. “I know I'm not your father Kurt, but I'm proud of you never the less.” Kurt felt his eyes burning hot with emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

“Thank you John. It means a lot to me.” The older man gave him a quick hug.

“If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

“I do. But you have already done so much for us.”

“What are you talking about, Sonny? I have hardly done anything worth mention.” Kurt start to laugh, no longer able to keep a straight face.

“Nothing? Really now, John. You can do better than that, surely.” The older man sigh.

“Am I really that obvious?” Kurt chuckled.

“I'm a mechanic. I know my way around a car as do you. The cars you has been asking me to fix has all been with minor problems. As a car lover yourself, you could have easily mended it yourself, but you didn't. Instead you sent them here, once a month like clockwork, to help us with the income. You knew we would refuse to accept the money right from the start, but if the money was _earned_ , for example, mending your cars, we wouldn't have been able to refuse the money. Am I right?” John shook his his head, obviously amused.

“Nothing gets past you, does it Sonny? But you're right. I want to help but your father is a stubborn bastard. I knew he would never accept it if I was to simply hand it over to him. Please, don't tell your father. He would kick my ass if he knew.” Kurt grinned.

“I won't. I have kept your secret for a couple of months already, haven't I?” John laid a heavy hand on Kurt's shoulder.

“You always was smart, Sonny. Perhaps too smart sometimes.” Kurt didn't comment. The man was probably right. “Now, tell me.” John said, unwrapping his sandwich. “Any special man in your life?” Kurt felt his heart leap in his chest and his smile grew wide and bright.

“There might be...” Kurt replied. Taking his own sandwiched as he start telling John about Blaine. John listen to every word, watching the kid as he told him about the man called Blaine, not once losing his smile as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. Love to hear your thoughts <3   
> Much love   
> Nicole!


End file.
